Surprise from the Little Sisters
by x.Fili-and-Kili-Girl.x
Summary: Hey Guys. This is my first fanfic. It is the first part of the sequel of I Call Shot Gun & Going On Holiday. Kiara & Kayleigh are twins & the younger siblings of Damon & Stefan & are the same age as Stefan only by a few months.
1. Forgiveness, Pain, Shock & Unconscious

_**Forgiveness, Pain, Shock & Unconscious**_

Damon was in the Gilbert house watching Elena as she watched Jeremy sleeping in his bed. It's been a day since her only parent and guardian died after the sacrifice. She slowly and quietly shut her brother's door and walked towards Jenna's room. She stepped inside and looked around. She took a deep breath and went back out again, also shutting the door behind her. She was about to walk to her bedroom when she stopped and her eyes went wide slightly in shock and surprise. In front of her was Damon. He looked upset and guilty for the loss that Elena and Jeremy had.

"**What do you want, Damon?**" Elena said with annoyance and boredom in her voice.

"**I came to apologise. Feeding you my blood, Elena, I was wrong.**" Damon whispered with a hint of pity, guilt and sadness in his voice when he spoke.

"**Yes, you were.**"

Damon took a step forward towards Elena, "**I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but...I need it.**"

Elena stared at him for a moment then looked down at her hands, "**I need some time, Damon. Maybe a lot of time.**" She looked back up at him and saw more guilt.

Damon looked down this time, "**Sure, of course. Take all the time you need.**" And with that he was gone.

_At The Boarding House_

Damon had entered the boarding house after coming back from Elena's house. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. He walked over to his alcohol cupboard and took out his favourite bottle of bourbon. He poured the amber liquid in a tumbler and took a sip of it. He groaned as he felt the pain on his arm where Tyler Lockwood bit him. He walked over to the window and opened the red drapes. He looked up at the light and felt the warmth of the sun hitting on his skin. He finished off gulping down his bourbon and walked towards the side table beside the sofa. He took off his ring and dropped it until it hit the ground, then spread his arms out to the side and let the sun burn his flesh.

He was knocked off the ground by Stefan, "**Get off of me.**"

"**You're not doing this!**" replied Stefan as both of them went from the ground to the walls where Stefan pinned Damon to.

"**Just did.**" Stefan pinned him to another wall, "**You know what happened to Rose, Stefan.**"

"**I don't care.**" Stefan took Damon down to the basement and flung him in whilst shutting the door, "**You're not dying today.**" And locked the door looking through the gap between the metal bars.

Damon turned around so that he was lying on his elbows looking at his brother, "**So what's the plan, Superman?**"

"**We'll find away out of this.**"

"**Oh right. A medical cure. Good luck with that one.**"

"**I got Bonnie looking for something, anything.**"

Damon sighed, "**Always the hero, Stefan. Just tell me a goodbye, get it over with.**" He felt the pain and began to have a coughing fit and saw blood coming out of his mouth and onto his hand and ground.

"**Lie still, considering your strength.**"

Damon looked up at him again but Stefan was already gone in a blur.

_At The Town Square_

Elena, Jeremy and Caroline were at the square where everyone in town were to watch a chick-flick movie of '_Gone With The Wind._' They were sitting on a blanket with food in front of them like a little picnic.

Stefan walked up to them with a small smile as he approached them, "**Hey.**"

"**Hey. Look who couldn't resist an epic romance.**" said Elena sarcastically.

Stefan knelt down in front of her, "**Would you come and take a walk with me?**"

Elena looked at him for a moment and nodded, "**You're breaking the rules you know. Look we were suppose to have been a distraction. Tomorrow we can go back to the regular schedule drama.**"

"**I know I wish this could wait but it can't. Listen um...The other night Damon was helping Tyler, something happen. Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten.**"

Elena looked up at him shocked, "**What? Is...is he...gonna...?**"

Stefan looked down and nodded, "**Yeah.**"

"**Oh my God! He came to the house this morning and...and tried to apologise...I practically slammed the door in his face.**"

"**He told me not to tell you but I figured if you want to go and talk to him I wouldn't wait.**"

Elena shook her head and whispered, "**Stefan-**" but was cut off by him.

"**It's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Klaus to get it.**" He said trying to reason with her.

Elena shook her head again, "**No, Stefan. He would kill you.**"

"**No, he had a chance to kill me but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever's led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it.**" Elena hugged him but didn't say anything so she let him to continue, "**Go talk to him. Just tell him that there's still hope.**"

Elena nodded but still didn't say anything.

_Arriving At The Boarding House_

Elena got into her car and drove to the boarding house. She entered the driveway and switched off her car engine and got out. She was halfway to the front door but stopped when she heard a twig snap. She looked around and turned to head to the front door but was blocked by Sheriff Forbes and her two deputies.

"**I don't want to cause a scene.**" said Liz. One of her deputies placed a hand over Elena's mouth and took her to the police car.

Liz and her other deputy went inside the Salvatore mansion and went down to the basement where Ric and Damon were.

Ric got a blood bag from the fridge to give to Damon but was stopped by Liz who was pointing a gun at him, "**Sheriff. Now is not a good time.**"

"**It's fine, where's Damon?**"

Before Ric could answer, her deputy interrupted, "**Sheriff, he's in here!**"

"**I wouldn't go in there!**" Ric tried to explain.

"**We just want to talk to him.**" She backed away and closed the door to lock Ric inside.

"**I wouldn't go in there!**" he repeated.

Liz went to the celler where Damon was and looked through the bars to see Damon lying on his stomach. Liz opened the door and pointed her gun where Damon was but he moved.

"**Liz.**" Damon said at the side where she stood. Before she could fire, Damon grabbed her arms and at vampire speed he flung her to the wall and made her unconscious.

_Note: Hope you guys like the chapter. Please review and send me a comment oon what you guys like about it.- Shelbi_


	2. Accident, Love & Confession

_**Accident, Love & Confession**_

Elena was pacing in the Sheriff's office trying to figure out how to make the sheriff to stop hunting down Damon. She stopped in the middle of the room when she saw the sheriff walking in and stopped in front of her, "**What did you do to him? Where's Damon?**"

"**Why do you even care? You know what they are and what they do, Elena!**" she said with discust and hatred in her voice.

They both got interrupted by one of the officers, "**Damon Salvatore had just been spotted going into the Grill!**"

"**No, wait! Let me come with you. He's sick and he's just not himself, let me talk to him!**" Elena begged but was ignored as Liz went out.

"**Keep her here.**"

Elena was about to follow but was stopped again when the officer stood in front of her and quickly shut the door in her face.

Elena paced and leaned on a chair, heavy breathing. She stopped and looked at the window that was behind her. She opened the shutters and grabbed the chair that she was leaning on and flung the chair out the window with a smash. She quickly jumped out and went to find a not very well sick Damon.

Damon was walking around and was looking for Elena. He stopped in front of a statue as he was hellucinating Katherine standing there, "**Katherine?**" He whispered.

"**Damon!**" Damon turned to see who had called out for him. Jeremy ran up to him and stood still.

Damon looked back at the statue where he saw Katherine and looked back at Jeremy's confused face, "**Where's Elena? I need to see Elena now.**"

"**Hey we need you out of here first. Come on.**" Jeremy grabbed Damon's arm and flung it behind his shoulder so that Damon was half carried to the Grill. Jeremy grabbed his phone out and dialled Ric's number, "**Hey it's me. Yeah I'm with Damon at the Grill.**"

Damon turned around and saw Liz with her gun. He quickly moved away and Liz pulled the trigger and hit Jeremy in the chest where his heart was.

Elena was running across the square and looked for Damon. She ran behind the screen and looked closely but couldn't find him, but she heard him from behind her.

"**Elena.**" Damon whispered as his condition was getting worse. He looked very pale, sweating like a river and lost in thought.

Elena gasped at the sight of him. She quickly ran to him supporting his weight, "**Oh god, Damon! Come on, we need to get you out of here. We need to hide you.**"

"**Where are we going?**" Damon asked dazed as he had a flashback of him and Katherine running in the woods.

_Flashback_

"_**Everywhere!**__" Katherine giggled as she was getting chased by Damon._

"_**Wait for me. I want to come with you!**__" Damon tripped._

_Present_

Damon tripped the same way he did in the past. He groaned and Elena grabbed him in time, "**Hey, hey."**

_Flashback_

_Damon got up and pinned Katherine at a tree. Katherine giggled and let him take control._

_Present_

Damon looked at Elena in confusion, "**Relax. We need to get out of here."**

Damon pinned Elena to a lamp post like he did with Katherine to a tree in the hellucination.

_Flashback_

"_**You're faster than I thought.**__" Katherine said as she and Damon both panting to catch their breath._

"_**Why must you always run away from me?**__" Damon questioned with a small smile on his charming features._

"_**Cause I knew that you would chase.**__" Katherine answered._

"_**Then let me chase you forever. Would you feed me your blood?**__"_

"_**I will not feed you Damon. If you want it, take it.**__" She grabbed a hair pin and sliced her throat for Damon to take it willingly. Damon eyed it with wide eyes, "__**It is your choice to make.**__"_

_Present_

"**I choose you, Katherine.**" Damon said as he was still in the hellucination. He was dazed.

Elena tried to reason with him, "**Hey, look at me. Hey, it's Elena. It's Elena.**"

_Flashback and Present_

"_**Promise me you won't tell my brother?**__"_

"_**I promise. It'll be our little secret.**__" said Katherine._

_Damon bent down to take both of their necks to drink the blood._

"**No Damon, no.**" Elena tried to push Damon away but his strength was no match to hers.

"**I have to. For us to be together forever.**" He bit into Elena's neck and started drawing blood from her.

Elena groaned and moaned as the pain went through her. She tried again to push him away, "**Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please stop! You're hurting me!**"

Damon backed off and was absolutely confused, dazed and guilty as he looked at Elena, "**Elena?**" He backed off a bit and fell to his knees.

Elena grabbed her neck and knelt in front of him and hugged him, "**Damon? Damon?**" She whispered as she looked around trying to see anyone who could help her, or she was looking to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened.

She took him back to the boarding house and entered with him. They both went to Damon's bedroom and she placed him on his bed whilst she went into his wetroom to clean herself up. She got a wet cloth and soaked it with cold water and went to sit beside Damon. She dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead and started to sooth him. She heard him whisper her name, "**Elena?**"

"**It's okay Damon, I'm right here.**"

"**Elena get out of here. I could hurt you.**"

Elena grabbed his hand, "**No, you won't. I'm right here until the very end. I'm not leaving you.**" She said firmly as Damon looked up at her.

"**Get out of here!**" He cried in pain and lift his hand up to his chest and Elena climbed on the bed trying to soothe him.

"**It's okay, it's okay. Shh.**"

"**It's not okay, it's not okay. All those years I've blamed Stefan. No one forced me to love her. It was my choice. I've made the wrong choice.**" He looked up at Elena, "**Tell Stefan I'm sorry, okay?**"

Elena nodded, "**I will.**"

"**This is more pitiful than I thought.**" Damon whispered.

Elena had tears in her eyes as she replied, "**There's still hope.**"

"**I've made a lot of choices that had gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die.**"

Elena looked down at him and lowered herself so that she was eye level with him. "**No.**" She shook her head, "**You don't.**"

Damon's eyes were half closed, "**I do Elena, it's okay. Cause if I have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I did so many things to hurt you.**"

Elena looked straight into his eyes with a small smile, "**It's okay, I forgive you.**"

"**I know you love Stefan, and it'll always be Stefan. But I love you. You should know that.**"

Elena lent down till her head was resting on his shoulder. She held his hand and felt his chin resting on top of her head. She cried and whispered, "**I do.**"

Damon twitched his mouth to a small smile, "**You should have met me in 1864. You would've liked me.**"

Elena looked up, "**I like you now. Just the way you are.**"

Damon twitched his mouth again and shut his eyes completely. Elena looked from his eyes to his mouth. She lent down so that she placed her mouth softly against his. She pulled away and saw his eyes open a little.

"**Thank you.**" he whispered.

Elena smiled and whispered back, "**You're welcome.**"

"**It's me that you should be thanking.**" Elena turned around to the doorway and saw Katherine leaning on the doorframe, "**I mean, I'm the one who brought the cure.**" Elena jumped off the bed feeling embarrassed. Katherine walked up to her and Damon. She looked at Elena, "**I thought you were dead?**"

Elena looked down and replied, "**I was.**"

Katherine sat at the edge of the bed next to Damon.

"**You got free?**" said Damon.

"**Yep. Finally.**" She offered the blood to Damon and he drank it.

"**And yet you still came here?**"

Katherine smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "**I owed you one.**" Tapping her hand lightly. She got up and stood there.

"**Where's Stefan?**" Elena questioned.

Katherine turned to face her doppleganger and smirked, "**Are you sure you care?**"

Elena stepped forward and questioned seriously again, "**Where is he?**"

Katherine sighed and held up the vile, "**He's paying for this. He gave himself over to Klaus. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon.**"

"**What do you mean 'he gave himself over'?**"

"**He just sacrificed everything to save his brother, including you. It's a good thing you have Damon here to keep you company. Goodbye Elena.**" She started to walk back to the door but stopped and turned to face Elena again, "**Oh! And it's okay to love them both. I did.**" She tossed the vile to Elena who caught it easily and blurred in less than a second.

Elena looked up with her mouth hanging open and heard Damon groan. She looked at him as he started to sit up now. Damon met her gaze with wide eyes and both of them didn't say anything.

_Note: Hey just having a little experiment. please review. - Shelbi_


	3. The Long Lost Sibling

_**The Long Lost Sibling**_

Damon and Elena were in the living room reading the journals of the founding families looking through them to find out what weapon that would kill an original. They were trying to find out if there was anything that would kill Klaus. It's been five months now that Stefan had abandoned them to save his brother and sacrifice everything including Elena.

Elena sighed loudly as she was getting bored out of her mind, "**I'm bored and there is absolutely nothing in these bloody journals that tell us how to kill Klaus!**"

Damon looked up and eyed her for a few minutes and smirked a little, "**You need to be patient for a bit more Elena. We'll come up with something of how to kill the dick and bring back The Ripper for you.**"

Elena gave him a warning glare and she got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She looked in cupboards and got some ingredients out so that she cook her dinner. Damon followed her and silently watched her as she prepared her food. She turned around and jumped back with a little shriek as she saw Damon watching her with his trademark smirk, "**God, Damon! You've got to stop sneaking up on me like that! You know that I hate it when you do it!**"

Damon moved from his spot and stood in front of her, "**I'm sorry kitten. Do you need help?**"

Elena sighed and smiled, "**Sure you can. That would be sweet of you.**"

Damon had cooked dinner for him and Elena and set the table for them. Elena sat on a stool and smiled at the sight of Damon cooking for her. She had a glass of wine in her hand and she was leaning on her free arm on the counter.

Once they were having their dinner, there was a smash in the living room. Damon and Elena heard it. Elena looked at Damon with wide eyes and a worried expression on her face. Damon noticed that she was scared. He got up and Elena followed grabbing his hand. They both looked around and saw a vase on the floor in pieces.

Elena looked up at Damon, "**Damon, what's going on? Who's here?**"

Damon looked back down at her, "**I don't know Elena. I don't know wha-**" He was cut off when I came and pinned him to the ground with my fangs showing, "**You've got to be kidding me! Kiara, is that you?**"

My face went back to normal and I smiled pleasantly, "**Why hello to you too, Damon!**" I picked Damon up so that both of us were standing on our own pair of feet.

"**What are you doing here?**" said Damon as he looked confused, delighted and something else that ran through his face, was it surprise and excitement?

"**How can you even say that? I'm here to help you to kick that Klaus's ass!**" I giggled as I saw his expression change slightly.

He grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug with a large smile plastered on his face, "**God! I've missed you so much. It's been over a century!**"

"**I know. You, Stefan and father all thought that Kayleigh and I were dead after the vampires first came into this town. God! I am so gonna kick Katherine's ass when I see her! She deserves all of the punishment of what I am about to give her for ruining our lives!**" I stopped when my gaze fixed on Elena. My eyes widened as I saw how creepy it was that she looked similar to Katherine, "**Oh. My. God!**"

Damon turned his head to meet Elena's scared expression on her face and back to me, "**Sorry how rude of me. Kiara, this is Elena Gilbert. Elena this is my younger sister Kiara.**"

"**Sister? You and Stefan didn't even mention that you both had a sister or sisters!**" said Elena as she was shocked about the news.

"**I'm sorry to interrupt. You're Elena, Katherine's doppleganger who Klaus tried to kill during the sacrifice so that he would become a hybrid? I'm so sorry for your loss.**" I felt gutted of when Elena's aunt and legal guardian Jenna was sacificed as a vampire. I felt sorry for her of losing her only parent she had left. John. Elena nodded and gave a sad smile. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "**It's gonna be alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help. Keep you and your loved ones safe.**" Elena nodded and I returned it. I looked at Damon, "**Where's Stefan anyway?**" When no-one answered I asked again, "**Guys, where's Stefan?**"

Damon sighed and nodded, "**Stefan's gone, with Klaus. He sacrificed everything to save me, including Elena and our friends and family.**"

"**He what? Damon, I don't understand. What do you mean he sacrificed everything to save you, including Elena? What the hell is going on? I want to know what's happened.**" I demanded. When Damon didn't continue, Elena spoke instead.

"**Damon was dying by a werewolf. My friend Tyler Lockwood. He started to transform whilst Damon went to save him, Caroline and Matt. Damon got bitten by Tyler. Stefan went to go and find Klaus to get a cure for Damon. He gave himself over to Klaus and Katherine came back to us to give the cure to him. And she vanished after that. We've been worried sick about Stefan because he hasn't contacted or seen any of us for the past five months.**"

My eyes widened in fear and shock after I heard this confession. I gulped hard, "**Saint fucking Stefan gave him over? Is he fucking crazy? What else happened? Don't tell me that he has become a ripper again?**"

"**I'm sorry, but he has become a ripper again. Klaus made him to drink human blood again. Now he's highly on it, okay? A lot of it. He has no humanity in him anymore.**" said Damon.

"**Oh. My. God. He's really gone? God, I wish I had came here sooner rather than later. I would've killed that dick before I had the chance.**" I murmed under my breath.

Both Damon and Elena came up to me, "**There's nothing that can kill Klaus. Bonnie tried and Elijah betrayed us. He's dead now. There's nothing we can do now.**" said Damon.

"**That's not exactly true, Damon. I heard about this one vampire who hunts vampires. He's the one who can kill Klaus.**"

"**How do you know? Do you know him?**" asked Elena.

I nodded and shrugged, "**His name's Mikael Pickett. He's been hunting Klaus and Rebekah during the 1920s. Stefan and Katherine were there. Stefan didn't know that Katherine and I had been watching his every move in the 20s and boy he started to be friends with Klaus and Rebekah. Until all hell broke loose in Gloria's bar. Mikael came in and Klaus had to compel Stefan to forget who he and Rebekah were and forget ever seeing them. Of course, I saw Katherine by the entrance of the bar and Stefan didn't even notice. I was there as well. I was beside the stage next to Gloria, keeping an eye on him, Klaus, Rebekah and Katherine. Until Mikael asked questions to Stefan. Showing him a drawing of Klaus and Rebekah.**" I explained to Elena and Damon about what happened in the 1920s and they were gobsmacked of the story that I was telling. I stared at the dangling object that was around Elena's neck and my brows furrowed, "**Is that...? Elena take your necklace off you can't have that around you.**"

Elena grabbed her necklace in her hand, "**Why? What's wrong with it?**"

"**Because that's Rebekah's necklace. If she finds out and she tells Klaus about it, he will know that you are still alive. We can't have that. We have to destroy the necklace once and for all but we need the original witch because she was the one who made it.**" I held my hand out for her to place the necklace in my hand, "**Elena, trust me. It'll put you even more at risk.**"

Elena nodded and unclipped her necklace and placed it on my hand.


	4. Getting Ready

_**Getting Ready**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I was at Caroline's house started to get ready to go to the Grill. There's a live band playing there and Caroline and Bonnie invited me to go with them as well. Of course, I had to agree didn't I? They said that they wanted to cheer me up since Stefan has sacrificed everything for Damon, including me.

"**Elena, what do you think?**" said Caroline as she was wearing a red mid-thigh length dress. She twirled around and posed as a super-model.

I smiled, "**It's really great. It looks great on you!**"

"**Really?**" She grinned and looked between her two best friends.

I nodded and turned to look at Bonnie. She smiled and nodded as well.

"**Okay! Elena. Your turn. Here wear this one!**"

I got up and stared at the strapless blue mid-thigh dress. It looks beautiful but I couldn't wear it, "**Caroline, I can't wear that!**" I exclaimed.

"**Oh, Elena! Sure you can. It'll be like the good old days. Right Bonnie?**" Caroline and I looked at Bonnie and she grinned wider.

"**Of course! Elena, you have to wear it! All the guys will drool over you! Including Damon!**" said Bonnie.

"**What? Damon? I don't know. I'm still not over Stefan after he handed himself over to Klaus.**" I said as I looked down at my hands.

"**Elena. You have to move on with your life. Stefan's not gonna come back. He said so to you and Damon when both of you went to Chicago and tried to get him back home but he just ignored you and turned in the opposite direction. You have to let him go.**" explained Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"**Okay, fine! I'll do it. But you guys owe me big time.**" I smiled at both of them and grabbed the dress that Caroline was holding and went into the bathroom.

"**We love you!**" yelled Caroline from the other side of the door.

I sighed and undressed my casual clothes to the blue dress. I slipped it on and zipped the back of it. I looked in the mirror and I smiled at my reflection and took a deep breath and went out of the bathroom, "**What do you guys think?**" I said to them as I twirled around the same as Caroline did.

Their mouths dropped and gave huge grins, "**You look amazing!**" They both shouted. They both came and hugged me.

"**Okay, Bonnie it's your turn now! Here take this green dress.**" said Caroline as she was jumping up and down like a 6-year-old and gave Bonnie a green dress as Bonnie took it and went to the bathroom to get changed. She came out 5 minutes later and twirled around as Caroline and I smiled at her.

We started to do our hair and make-up and we were ready to go. I stopped and turned to them, "**Oh! I almost forgot. Damon and Stefan's sister Kiara is here. She's part of the band and I would love you guys to meet her. She's so sweet and very protective.**"

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at each other and turned back at Elena and smiled, "**Okay!**" they both said and we all headed towards the Grill.

_Back At The Boarding House_

_**Damon's POV**_

I was getting ready to go to the Grill. Caroline called me not that long ago that I need to prepare myself to come up with a song. I had one in the back of my mind as I was writing a song on a bit of paper. I had my electric guitar that was resting on my lap as I strummed each string in a beautiful melody. I was so focused on the music, I hadn't heard Kiara coming in.

"**Hey Damon!**" Kiara said as she walked towards me.

"**Hey Kiara! You okay?**" I smiled at her.

"**Yeah! What are you doing anyway?**" She smiled back and took the paper from me, "**Are you writing a song or something?**"

"**Yep! Blondie called me to be prepared. So I'm doing a song called '**_**Everything I Do**_**.'**" I explained to her as I took the paper from her as she handed it back.

"**Oh, this is for the lovely Elena, isn't it?**" She grinned at me in understanding.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "**How did you know?**"

"**Oh, come on Damon! I know you love her! She loves you too, big time! You don't think I see it?**" She came and sat beside me on my bed and took the guitar out of my hands. She started playing the song and hummed to the beat, "**Do you need help with this? At the start of the song there's a lot of piano chords in this song, you know.**"

I smirked at her and she returned it, "**Sure, that would be great! I didn't know that you could play piano.**"

"**Damon, I've been playing piano for over a century and you just found out? You have to keep up to the basics.**" She giggled and handed me the guitar back. She got up and headed towards the door but stopped just outside of it and turned back to face me again, "**Oh and Damon, I know all of the chords by heart. If you need anything, you know where I'll be.**" Before I could reply she disappeared.

I continued focusing on the song and enjoyed the beat to it.


	5. Sing Your Heart Out

_**Sing Your Heart Out**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was at the Grill with the band getting ready to sort out the songs for people to sing their hearts out to everyone. I started playing the piano with the microphone on top of it. I started singing '_**Listen To Your Heart**_' for Elena and Damon when they were here.

"_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, Yeah**_

_**You've built a love, but that love falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of heaven**_

_**Turns too dark**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, Yeah**_

_**They're swept away and nothing else what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye...**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard**_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_**When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before...OH!**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before...You tell him goodbye...**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**Oh...**_

_**Take a listen to it**_

_**Oh...Oh...**_

_**Take a, take a listen to it...**_

_**Oh yeah...yeah...yeah...**_

_**Oh...Oh...Oh...**_

_**Oh...Ooh...Oh...**_

_**Oh...Oh...Oh...**_

_**Oh...Oh...Oh...**_"

When I've finished singing and playing I got a shock when everyone in the Grill cheered and applaud for me. I smiled and my gaze was on Elena and Damon. I nodded at them as they returned it.

"**Thanks you guys! Jesus, you lot gave me a fright! I had no idea that you had entered.**" I said through the microphone and everyone laughed, "**Well, as you all know that it's a singing night. Hope you enjoy listening to everyone who participate and have fun!**" Everyone cheered again. I smiled and hopped off the stage and went to Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric, Matt and Tyler, "**Hey guys!**"

"**Hey!**" They all said in unison causing all of us to laugh.

"**Kiara, you were brilliant! We didn't know that you could sing and play. You should've told us.**" said Elena. Everyone nodded.

"**Elena, Damon knew I could sing and play. Well, he just found out like a couple of hours ago. Anyway, the song that I sung just there was for the both of you. I just wanted to make it special for all of you.**" I smiled at all of them and I locked eyes with Caroline, "**Caroline, can I talk to you for a second?**"

"**Sure!**" said Caroline as we both went into the girls bathroom to talk in private since both of us had put Elena and Damon's names down to sing.

"**Did you put them on the list?**" I asked.

Caroline grinned and nodded in excitement, "**Of course I did! I want to hear them sing to each other! It's gonna be epic!**"

I laughed, "**Haha! I totally agree with you there! Come on, they lot are gonna ask questions about our disappearance.**" Caroline nodded and we both walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the others.

"**Hey, where did you guys bunk off too?**" said Damon.

"**That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot!**" I said as everyone laughed that I used Damon's phrase. He glared at me and I laughed, "**Aww Damon it was a joke, lighten up! No, we were having a private conversation in the bathrooms. Nothing for you to worry about, right Caroline?**"

"**Oh absolutely! Kiara, we both need to go up on stage!**" said Caroline as we both headed up on stage.

"**Everybody please give it up for Caroline Forbes!**" I said as everyone cheered and I looked at Caroline, "**What song do you want to do?**"

Caroline whispered in my ear and said the song, '_**Fix you.**_'

"_**When you try your best but you don't succeed**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need**_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep**_

_**Stuck in reverse...**_

_**When tears come streaming **__**down your face (Me as backup)**_

_**When you lose something **__**you can't replace**_

_**When you love someone **__**but it goes to waste**_

_**Could it be **__**worse**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**And high up above or **__**down below**_

_**When you're too in love **__**to let it go**_

_**But if you never try, **__**you'll never know**_

_**Just what you're **__**worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**When you lose something you can't replace**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I...**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_

_**And I...**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you...**_"

Once we were both finished everyone cheered and applaud for us and we all laughed and bowed in pleasure. Caroline hugged me and went to our gang but I stayed and I was talking through the microphone, "**Okay our next componant is my brother, Damon Salvatore!**"

Everyone cheered and applaud again as Damon glared and hopped on the stage and smirked at me and shook his head, "**Hey everyone! this song is for you-know-who!**" Damon winked and smiled at Elena as everyone 'awed' at them. Elena blushed and smiled, "**I'm gonna sing '**_**Everything I Do**_**'. Kiara, will you do the honours please?**"

I smiled and nodded and started playing on the piano.

"_**Look into my eyes, you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Search your heart, search your soul**_

_**And when you find me there**_

_**You'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for (Me as back up)**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I do it for you**_

_**Look into you heart, you will find**_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I will give it all, I will sacrifice**_

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**I do it for you**_

_**There's no love**_

_**Like your love**_

_**And no other**_

_**Could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere**_

_**Unless you're there**_

_**All the time**_

_**All the way, yeah...**_

_**Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**I would fight for you**_

_**I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the wire for you**_

_**Yeah I'd die for you...**_

_**You know it's true**_

_**Everything I do**_

_**Oh...**_

_**I do it for you...**_"

Everyone errupted in excitement and screamed for us as we finished the song. I looked at Elena and I saw that she was crying with joy and happiness. I saw Damon jump off of the stage and went to kiss Elena. We all cheered and screamed for them and I laughed. I went to the microphone and spoke through it, "**Give another round of applaus to Damon Salvatore!**"

Everyone applauded and whistled.

"**Now next up is Elena Gilbert!**" I clapped and everyone joined in. Elena glared and gave me and Caroline death glares but smiled and blushed a few shades of red and jumped on to the stage. She whispered a song in my ear '_**My Heart Will Go On**_' and I nodded in return.

"_**Every night in my dreams**_

_**I see you, I feel you**_

_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_

_**And spaces between us**_

_**You have come yo show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more, you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time (Me as back up)**_

_**And last for a lifetime**_

_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_

_**One true time, I hold to**_

_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_

_**I believe that the heart does go on**_

_**Once more, you open the door**_

_**And you're here in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay, forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart and**_

_**My heart will go on and on...**_

_**Mmmm...**_"

Everyone cheered and screamed at the top of their lungs again as we finished the song. Elena hopped off the stage and Damon ran to her and both of them shared a long passionate kiss in front of everyone. They never stopped cheering and there was a lot of whistling and awes about making Damon and Elena laugh inbetween kisses.

They sung their hearts out including their feelings towards one another and it was beautiful just to hear them sing and almost made out in the Grill. Haha! Oh the days.


	6. Let The Games Begin

_**Let The Games Begin**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I never heard Kiara sing before, she was amazing! She helped Caroline, Damon and I with backup and she also played the piano beautifully. She is very talented for an over 160 year old vampire. She said to me that she had taught herself with the piano and guitar through the years and Damon had been practicing with the both of them and the violin. They both are very talented it makes me blush all the time. I've never heard Stefan play any instruments since he has a guitar in his room but I've never heard him playing it, only Damon and Kiara.

Since Stefan is kind of out of the picture and he's with Klaus on a killing spree, I've been having a little trouble of coping with his absence but since I have Jeremy, Ric, Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Damon and Kiara, everything feels good.

Then there's Katherine, my evil doppelganger, well sort of. She's been helping out of finding Mikael and he can kill Klaus but the thing is, is that he hunts other vampires to feed on. So does that make him very powerful than Klaus? Hopefully.

I was sitting on my window seat writing in my diary about the crazy things that's been going on with my life.

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan's gone. I've started dating Damon ever since last night at the Grill singing our hearts out to one another with our feelings getting out with the songs. He makes me even happier and he really gets Stefan out of my mind. I don't think that I can trust Stefan anymore. I'm still angry that he abandoned me, Damon and our friends and family behind. I don't know what to do. I wish Damon was here to comfort me like he always does since he's always there for me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Elena._

I heard a knock on my window and I nearly fell off the seat when I saw Damon there smiling at me. I think he was about to laugh. I opened the window to let him in and stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and glared at him.

"**Hey 'Lena. Sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean too.**" Damon said as he gave me an apologetic face.

I smiled and went towards him and placed my arms around his neck, "**It's okay. As long as you don't do that to me again.**"

Damon smiled and lent down and pressed his lips softly against mine, "**Sorry kitten. What do you want to do today?**"

I looked up to the ceiling to think about what we could do and the thought came to me, "**Well we could go to the Grill with the gang and have drinks and play some pool. What do think about that idea?**"

Damon smirked and kissed me again, "**Sounds like a plan to me. What gang?**"

I glared at him and shook my head, "**You know what gang Damon. With Jeremy, Ric, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Kiara. Duh!**"

"**Oh okay. I got you now. Yeah why not? Do you want to call them and they can meet us there? I'll call Ric and Kiara, apparently they are researching some of Isobel's research and looking through the Gilbert journals but I think they could use a break.**"

I nodded and went to Jeremy's room. I knocked and went inside, "**Jer, are you busy today?"**

Jeremy looked up and smiled, "**No, not at all. Why? What's up?**"

"**Do you want to come with us to the Grill and we can have drinks and have a few games of pool with Bonnie, Ric, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Kiara, Caroline, me and Damon?**"

"**Yeah sure, that sounds like fun!**"

"**Okay, well we'll be leaving in a few minutes so get ready.**" I said as I went out of the room and returned to my bedroom. I got my phone out and text everyone if they wanted to meet me, Jeremy and Damon at the Grill in a few minutes.

_To: Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt_

_From: Elena_

_Hey guys. Just wondering if you want to hang out at the Grill for a few drinks and a few games of pool with me, Damon and Jer, if you're up for it? Xxx_

I waited for a few minutes and got four replies back. I opened them and they said,

_To: Elena_

_From: Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler_

_Yeah that would be fun! We'll meet you there in ten minutes! Xxx_

I smiled and replied back.

_Okay, see you in ten. Xxx_

Damon came in and smiled at me, "**I called Kiara and Ric. They said that they'll meet us there in 15 minutes. Did you get everyone else?**"

I nodded and smiled back, "**Yeah they said that they'll meet us there in 10. We better head and meet them there.**" Damon nodded and took my hand in his, "**Jer, come on! We're leaving now!**" I yelled for my little brother and saw him exit his room.

"**I'm coming, I'm coming!**" He came downstairs and the three of us left and got into Damon's car.

The ride was only 5 minutes and we headed into the Grill by the pool tables. Damon went to get the drinks and Jer and I played a game of pool.

5 minutes later, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Ric and Kiara came in. I waved at them and they came up and sat next to us, "**Hey! Glad you made it. We're about to have a competition. It's girls vs. boys, are you guys in?**"

They all nodded and Kiara said, "**Bring it on boys! Show us what you got! Although, I must warn you I am excellent at pool. We can easily kick your asses.**"

Tyler snickered, "**Bring it on Salvatore!**"

Kiara laughed and replied, "**Bring it on Lockwood!**"

We all burst into laughter. Caroline whined and everyone had eyed her, "**What is it Caroline?**" I asked and she turned to me then back at the boys.

"**We're one short. We're outnumbered!**"

The boys laughed and we groaned until we heard a female voice behind us, "**I can help you with that!**" We all turned with our eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"**Katherine? What are you doing here? You're not suppose to be here!**" I said as I looked at my doppelganger.

Katherine smiled and said, "**Listen if anyone asks, let's just say that I'm your long lost twin since birth. Okay, sound good?**" I nodded and the rest of the gang growled and moaned in frustration. Katherine smirked, "**Oh guys! Calm down, I'm not gonna cause a scene or anything! So, do you need another player or not?**" She looked at me and the rest of the girls and we had to nod in agreement, didn't we?

"**Okay who is gonna go against each other first?**" said Bonnie. Kiara and Tyler raised their hands and we all giggled.

Tyler sorted the triangle of the balls and Kiara had used the chalk to smooth the cue point, "**You wanna break or shall I, Lockwood?**" said Kiara as she twirled the cue in circles like a martial arts expert.

"**Well, ladies obviously go first so I'm gonna let you break.**" Tyler suggested using both of his hands towards Kiara and she nodded.

"**Let the games begin!**" I said and everyone laughed.


	7. Protection

_**Protection**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was having so much fun with the gang. I bet Lockwood at pool and we are winning and happy. I laughed at the guys that were frowning and groaning because they hate losing, "**Awww, look at this girls! The boys are frowning because they're losing.**" The girls giggled and the boys gave us death glares.

Jeremy snorted, "**How many games have you guys won now?**"

"**9 and you guys only won 4, so you need to keep up if you want to beat us.**" Chimed Caroline and we all nodded and giggled in agreement.

I cleared my throat and said, "**Okay. Whose shot is it's now?**"

"**That would be us!**" said a familiar voice and we all froze in place. I turned around and saw Klaus and Stefan. I stood in front of Elena and so did Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, Matt and Alaric. Damon stood in front of Klaus and Stefan.

"**What are you both doing here?**" said Damon with enough venom in his voice. I crouched down and growled and snarled. So did everyone else except for Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Elena and Bonnie.

Klaus smirked, "**I only came for a friendly chat Damon. That's all, isn't that right, Stefan?**"

Stefan smiled evilly, "**Oh yes. No harm would be done here.**"

"**Pfft. Whatever. What is it that you want Klaus? Spit it out!**" I said and I was flung and pinned to the wall by Stefan, "**Oh look here. Saint Stefan or should I say the Ripper had just pinned me to a wall. Scary! I'm not afraid of you Steffy, so you may as well let me go.**"

Stefan's grasp on my throat got tighter and I was struggling to get free. Tyler ripped Stefan off of me and flung him against a wall at the other side of the Grill, "**Touch any one of us again Salvatore, or I swear to God I will kill you!**" Tyler threatened.

Klaus and Stefan both laughed and I was back in front of Elena, "**Are you okay, Kiara?**" I nodded but kept my focus on the two intruders in front of us. I massaged my throat and groaned a little. Damon and the others heard it and turned to look at me with worry, except for Klaus and Stefan.

"**I'm fine. Just sore that's all. Klaus, what do you want? This is the second time I've asked you and there won't be a third so get on with it! EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!**" I shouted at everyone who were still in the Grill and they all ran out and I was still protecting Elena.

"**I want Elena, sweetheart. Now hand her over now!**"

"**Over my dead body!**" I snarled and straightened my posture and Stefan came for me again but this time my fist was punched through his chest grabbing a good grip of his heart. "**If you touch her, I will gladly rip my brother's heart out and you will be all alone. Got it?**"

Klaus became angry and was about to pounce at me, "**You wouldn't dare!**"

"**Oh, I would. Damon would've done the same thing if he was in this position where I'm standing. So you will take Stefan out of here and go somewhere else or you will have me to deal with!**" I flung Stefan to Klaus and both of them ran out of the Grill. Everyone relaxed and smiled at me but their smiles faded quickly as I collapsed on the ground in front of Elena.

Everyone came rushing over to me as Elena had my head on her lap, "**Kiara! Are you okay? Speak to us!**" said Elena as she stroked my face and my hair out of the way. I was about to reply but I faded quickly and everything went black.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was in shock when I saw Kiara collapsed in front of us and we all went to her side. Elena held Kiara as she began to soothe her but Kiara faded quickly.

"**We need to get her to the boarding house now. We need to put the boarding house under someone's name so that no vampire can get invited in.**" said Alaric and everyone nodded.

I picked Kiara up and looked at Ric, "**Get Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Judgy back to the Gilbert house. Get your name as official owner of that house and stay there until we come and find you after Kiara is awake. Okay?**" Ric nodded and I ran at vampire speed to get to the boarding house with Tyler, Blondie and Katherine right behind me. Ric, Jeremy, Elena, Matt and Judgy got into Ric's SUV and drove to the Gilbert house for safety and Ric got the papers and he is now officially owner of the Gilbert residence.

When we arrived at the boarding house in less than a second, I gently laid Kiara on her bed and got some ice and Blondie got some blood bags for her. I nodded at her once and said, "**Thank you.**" She nodded once to me and blurred out of sight and back into the parlour where Katherine and Tyler were. I ripped a blood bag and pressed the tip to Kiara's mouth. "**Come on Kiara. Drink!**" I smiled when I saw her drink the blood and she fluttered her eyes open and looked at me.

She finished the blood and wrapped her arms around my neck, "**Thank you.**" She whispered and she pulled away and smiled at me.

I smiled back and grabbed her hand in mine, "**Your welcome. How are you feeling now? You gave all of us a scare there.**"

She shrugged and her eyes went wide with worry in them, "**Where's Elena? Where is everyone?**"

"**They're**** fine. Blondie, Katherine and Tyler are downstairs. Ric took Elena, Jeremy, Matt and Judgy back to the Gilbert house. He's the owner of the house now so no vampires can get in now.**" I said and saw her relax and she started to get up, "**Where are you going?**"

"**I'm going to go and see the others. To tell them that I'm fine now. Let's go!**" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and went downstairs to the others.

We entered the parlour and Blondie ran up to us and hugged Kiara, "**Kiara! Thank God you're okay! How are you feeling?**"

"**I'm fine Caroline. Thank you. I'm still a bit sore but overall I'm good.**" Kiara said and gave everyone a genuine smile to all of us, "**Lets go and see the rest of the gang.**" Everyone nodded and we all ran towards the Gilbert house.


	8. I'm Fine

_**I'm Fine**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I was in the livingroom with Bonnie, Ric, Matt and Jeremy as we were waiting for anymore news on how Kiara was feeling. I got up and heard the door bell ring and I ran towards it and opened the door as I saw Damon, Katherine, Tyler and Caroline but I couldn't see Kiara with them. "**Where's Kiara?**" I asked them as I saw sadness, worry and guilt in their eyes. I felt my eyes watering with unshed tears, "**Oh no.**" What I didn't know is that they all smiled and Damon grabbed my hand.

"**She's fine, kitten. She's right here.**" I saw everyone step aside and I saw Kiara smiling and she ran into my arms.

"**I'm here, Elena. It's okay don't cry. I told you that I'm the strongest and I can look after myself. No harm done.**" said Kiara as she held me tighter. I held onto her for dear life and I realised that I was sobbing.

"**Never do that to me again, Kiara! Even though I've just met you it feels like you're my sister.**" I calmed my tears and crying down a bit.

Kiara smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently, "**Elena, you guys won't get rid of me that easily. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with Damon for God knows how long. I'm here to help protect you and your friends, including your brother Jeremy. He's a good kid and he's the only family you have left. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything hurt him. You have my word.**"

I smiled and nodded and hugged her again.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I sat there hugging Elena to comfort her. I gave her my word that nothing will come and hurt the people that she loves and cares about. I just had a feeling that Klaus and Stefan were near by and listening in. My phone started ringing and I released Elena and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the ID and wasn't surprised of seeing Stefan's number on the screen. I answered it with enough venom in my voice, "**What now, Stefan?**"

"_**Kiara, I need you to come out of Elena's house for a second. I need to talk to you!**_" said Stefan.

I snorted, "**I'm not falling for that Stefan. So if you'll excuse me, I have to protect Elena from you and Hybrid dick. I know that you both are outside because I can just see you out of the window.**"

"_**Kiara please? We won't harm any one of you. We just want to talk to you. Klaus says that he's gonna set me free after we kill Mikael at the homecoming party.**_"

"**A****m I suppose to believe that? I'm not stupid Stefan! Fine, I'll come out but I swear if this is a trap then I will kill both of you myself! Understand?**"

"_**I understand. Please just come out?**_" Stefan pleaded.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "**Fine, but you owe me big time!**" I hung up and got up from the couch. I headed towards the front door and was stopped by Elena.

"**Kiara, where are you going? What's going on?**"

I turned around, "**Stefan and Klaus are outside waiting for me. Stefan says that Klaus is gonna set him free from compulsion, but if it's a trap then I'll kill them without even blinking. Stay here and don't move. Damon look after them please?**" I said as I turned towards Damon. He nodded and I returned it and walked out of the door.

As I thought, Stefan and Klaus were just standing there waiting for me. I stepped off of the porch and stood a few metres away from them. I sensed that everyone in the house were watching us, "**Why are you here?**" I said as I looked from Klaus to Stefan and back again.

Klaus smiled wickedly, "**I believe, my lovely, that you would do anything in your power to kill me. I understand you know where Mikael is?**"

"**Really? Your questioning me about your father? I didn't know where Mikael was. He found me, Stefan and Damon at a pub not far from here. He just turned up. Then threatened us by punching his fist into Damon's chest. I had to stop him and Stefan had said that he would lure you back into Mystic Falls since we killed him back at the boarding house. That's it! Now if you'll excuse me I've got people waiting for me inside.**" I started to walk back to the entrance of the house but was stopped by his voice.

"**Care to show me his dead body then? Just incase I know that you're not lying or planning a trick. You know that it makes me angry.**"

I turned back around and glared at him, "**I know that I make you angry, Klaus. It's in my nature to make my enemies angry and I can kill them in a flash. I will take you to the boarding house and show you Mikael's body but first of all you must free Stefan right now.**"

Klaus smiled wider and straightened his posture, "**I give you my word that I will free Stefan, but you must first of all show me my father's body. Or there's no deal.**"

I sighed and closed my eyes then turned my head back to the Gilbert house and saw everyone at the window. I saw Damon shake his head and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. I nodded at him telling him that I'll be fine. I looked back at Klaus and Stefan, "**Fine. Let's go.**" In a blur the three of us had headed towards the boarding house.

_**Damon's POV**_

I stood there watching my little sister and brother with Klaus. I was standing next to Elena and everyone else. I listened to their conversation and couldn't believe of what I just heard.

"**Damon, what are they saying?**" said Elena as she wrapped her hands around my right arm.

"**Klaus said that he would free Stefan if Kiara would take them to the boarding house to see Mikael's corpse. Kiara agreed and she's taken them away from here.**" I looked at Elena and saw her eyes go wide with worry and panic. Hell I don't blame her. I'm worried and panicked as well. I'm scared shitless if anything happens to Stefan and Kiara. It'll all be my fault.


	9. I Protect Everyone That I Love & Care

_**I Protect Everyone That I Love & Care About**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was on my way to the boarding house with Stefan and Klaus behind me. I was thinking about the people back at the Gilbert residence of how I would protect them and kill Klaus myself. I've got the power to do that even though that I will die with him. We've entered the boarding house and went into the basement where Mikael's body was, "**There. He's in there. Now free Stefan and leave us alone!**" I said as my patience was getting nerve racking.

Klaus smiled and nodded, "**Okay, I will free your brother.**" He turned and stared at Stefan when he used his compulsion to him, "**Thank you my friend. You are free and you will forget everything that I've asked you to do.**" His eyes delicate and saw Stefan come out of compulsion and he was himself again. His humanity is back followed with his emotions. Klaus turned back to me and smiled, "**There you go, sweetheart. I thank you for killing my father and now I must leave. Goodbye.**" By the time I had a reply he was gone.

I turned and looked at Stefan, "**I need you to do something Stefan and we need to do it fast.**"

"**What is it?**" said Stefan with his eyebrows knot together.

"**I need you to get all of the original family somewhere safe before Klaus gets to them first. This is for revenge Stefan. He made all of our lives hell now its time to return the favour.**"

Stefan nodded and was gone in a flash. I went towards Mikael and released the dagger and waited for him to wake up. Moments later Mikael started to move and he sat up, "**Mikael thank God you're awake. Klaus has just left and he's heading north. He wants a family reunion because he thinks that you're dead. So you better hurry and kill him.**"

Mikael nodded, "**Of course, my dear. I will leave immediately and I will leave you lot in peace as well. Thank you for your honesty and kindness.**"

I smiled and nodded back. I watched as Mikael disappeared and we were safe this time. Hopefully.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I ran and managed to get all of Klaus's family in their caskets and brought all of them to the witches' mansion and I got my phone out to call Klaus. He answered on the first ring, "_**Stefan! You miss me already?**_"

"**I just called to say thank you for my freedom.**" I said calmly.

"_**Well I like to believe I'm the man of his word. More or less.**_"

"**The thing is, you came to a higher price. You took everything from me Klaus.**" I said.

"_**That bygones will be bygones trust me. The resentment gets old.**_"

"**You know what never gets old?**" I waited and heard the door of the lorry truck open as Klaus opened it, "**Revenge.**"

"_**No.**_" Klaus said in an angry voice.

"**What's the matter, Klaus? You missing something?**" I smirked.

"_**What are you doing?**_"

"**I'm just enjoying my freedom.**"

"_**I will kill you and everyone that you've ever met.**_" Klaus threatened. I wasn't scared at all.

"**You do that and you will never see your family again. I want it Klaus. As someone who's one step ahead for a thousand years, are you up for this?**" I threatened back and hung up.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was getting anxious of waiting on Kiara to come back. I was in the livingroom with Elena, Ric, Jeremy, Judgy, Blondie, Matt and Tyler. I sighed and got up and started pacing in front of them.

"**Damon, calm down. I know you're worried about Kiara but we are as well. She'll be fine.**" said Ric.

By that time the front door opened and revealed Kiara leaning against it, "**Kiara! Thank God you're alright! What happened?**" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"**I'm fine Damon. Stefan's free from Klaus and he's back to normal. Klaus is away somewhere where he kept his family but Stefan has them in the mansion where the witches' were burned. Stefan's getting revenge on him for taking everything away from him. So he did the same.**" Kiara said as she went into the livingroom where everyone else were and they all heard it.

"**How did you figure this out?**" said Caroline.

"**I was the one who told him to get revenge on Klaus for his and our sakes. He agreed and did it anyway. Klaus doesn't know where he is so lets just keep it to ourselves. Sound good?**" Everyone nodded and I just stared at Kiara and she nodded and gave a small apologetic smile. We all watched her walk into the kitchen and sat at the island with her head in her hands.

I was about to follow her and demand of what she was thinking but someone grabbed my arm so that I wouldn't cause a scene. I looked down at Elena who was holding on to me, "**Let's go upstairs. We need to talk. Everyone here will watch over her.**" said Elena and I nodded. She dragged me upstairs and we went into her room whilst she shut the door behind us, "**Damon you need to calm down. I know that Kiara and Stefan are your responsibility and you want to protect them but Stefan's gone and Kiara is the only one here who stook by us and kept this town safe, especially now that she managed to get Stefan back to normal. We owe it to her.**"

"**But we had a plan that would've worked! I had him, Elena! I had Klaus! This would've all been over!**" I shouted and flung something across her room letting my anger out.

"**Hey! Damon, hey listen to me.**" She placed both hands on my face and I calmed down immediately by her touch. I looked into her brown doe eyes, "**We'll survive this. We **_**always**_** survive.**"

I sighed, "**I'm never gonna get Stefan back. You know that, don't you?**"

"**Then we'll let him go, okay? We'll have to let him go.**" She moved her thumbs in soothing patterns on each side of my face. I lent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. What surprised me was that she didn't pull away. She kissed back and dragged me closer to her thin body. I couldn't resist as I placed both hands on each side of her waist also dragging her closer to me.

She dragged me to her bed and I hovered over her and placed sweet kisses on her cheek, her jawline, her collarbone and her neck. She moaned in pleasure and I joined in with her. We both started shredding our clothes and started to make love to one another.

_Downstairs In The Kitchen_

_**Kiara's POV**_

We were sitting in the kitchen and my head snapped up at the noise that both Damon and Elena were making, "**Oh my God! I don't want to hear that!**" Everyone turned and looked at me with confusion and I turned to Caroline, Katherine and Tyler. They had disappointed looks on their faces.

"**Eww! Can we get out of here? I am not gonna listen to that!**" said Caroline and I nodded in agreement.

"**Wanna go to the Grill to play pool and get some lunch?**" I said and everyone nodded and we all ran out of the house and I sent Damon a text.

_To: Damon_

_From: Kiara_

_We are gonna go to the Grill. Absolutely traumatised by you and Elena upstairs. Once you're done you can come and meet us._

_-K_

I put my phone back into my pocket and went to the Grill.

_**Damon's POV**_

Elena and I were lying on the bed cuddling up together after our rendezvous. My phone buzzed and I reached out and read the text that Kiara sent me, "**Oh dear.**" I said and Elena looked up at me.

"**What is it?**" she asked and I showed her my text from Kiara and she blushed and was also embarrassed, "**Oh no.**"

"**We better put our clothes back on and meet them at the Grill.**" I said and she nodded in agreement and we both got dressed and headed towards the Grill to meet the others.


	10. Kiara's Singing Again

_**Kiara's Singing Again**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was playing pool against Tyler again and he couldn't believe that I was better than him. I was laughing and so did the rest of the girls. I just couldn't help myself. I told the guys that I was awesome and they just didn't believe me until now, "**Oh! Guys you are so whipped! I told you that I was better than you!**"

"**Yeah, yeah! Whatever. Listen go and give us a song on the piano. We all want to hear you sing again, you've got an awesome voice.**" said Jeremy and I turned to look at everyone else and they nodded in agreement. I blushed and nodded.

I walked over to the stage and I heard people murmuring about me gonna sing a song. I started playing '_**Calls Me Home**_' by Shannon LaBrie. It was also my favourite song.

"_**It's funny how **_

_**The walk of life **_

_**Can take you down **_

_**Without a fight**_

_**So many years **_

_**Can leave behind **_

_**Regretfully until it's time **_

_**To realize that moment **_

_**When you turn around.**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**To breath again,**_

_**To start again**_

_**I'm coming **_

_**From all the places **_

_**I have been**_

_**With nothing **_

_**But a voice within **_

_**That calls me…**_

_**Calls me home**_

_**Back in the day**_

_**When I was younger**_

_**I was so lost and proud **_

_**I've gained the world**_

_**But if I never**_

_**Compare of what I've heard**_

_**In the quiet morning**_

_**When the earth holds still **_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**To breath again**_

_**To start again**_

_**I'm coming home**_

_**From all the places **_

_**I have been**_

_**With nothing **_

_**But a voice within **_

_**That calls me…**_

_**Calls me home**_

_**Calls me home**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**To breath again**_

_**To start again**_

_**I'm coming home **_

_**To breath again**_

_**To start again**_

_**I'm coming **_

_**From all the places **_

_**I have been**_

_**With nothing **_

_**But a voice within **_

_**That calls me…**_

_**Calls me home**_**.**"

Everyone cheered and whistled at me of my performance and I couldn't help but smile all the time. I saw Damon and Elena with the others and they lot were smiling as well. They all waved at me and I returned it. I hopped off of the stage and walked towards them, "**Well well, so you both finally started to join us after that rendezvous that you both had?**" I said to both Damon and Elena. Elena blushed and buried her head in Damon's shoulder. Damon laughed and so did the others, "**Elena I was just kidding! Although we were absolutely traumatised by the act.**" I winked at them and continued playing pool. My phone started ringing and I looked at the ID. I rolled my eyes and answered it, "**Stefan, what now?**"

"_**Kiara, can you and Damon come to the witches' mansion for a few minutes? I've got Klaus's family here and I need your help.**_" said Stefan and again I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Damon and he nodded, "**Okay fine! We'll be there in a second!**" and I hung up. I looked up at Damon again and sighed, "**Let's go. I don't know what his plan is but we better be alert.**" I started to walk away from the group and Damon kissed Elena's forehead and followed me out of the Grill.

"**What do you think he wants?**" said Damon and I turned to him.

"**To be honest Damon, I don't know! Whatever he's planning it's certainly not good. But we better hurry!**" Damon nodded and we both ran through the woods to the witches' mansion.

_At The Witches' Mansion_

Damon and I had arrived at the mansion and we went inside where Stefan was waiting for us, "**I have a bad feeling about this, Damon. This could be a trap or something else.**" We were searching inside until we found Stefan and The Original family in their caskets.

"**Thank God you both are here! We have a problem!**" said Stefan as he took a few steps towards us.

"**What? What's going on?**" said Damon with an angry hint in his voice.

"**I may have done something stupid.**"

"**What is it Stefan?**" I shouted losing my patience.

"**I may have made...Klaus mad and I've made another deal with him.**"

"**YOU WHAT?**" both Damon and I yelled at the same time, "**What deal did you make?**" I said.

"**I was getting revenge for all of us after what he did to us. Katherine had said to me to get mad and change the deal. Now that I have his family and he found out, he's gonna kill everyone that I ever love and meant. Which means killing you both and our friends.**" Stefan looked down and I was shaking my head and turned my back on him. Damon was fuming and he pinned Stefan to the wall.

"**You stupid moron! Why did you have to put everyone else back in danger including us? Why Stefan?**" yelled Damon and I went in between them to stop their fighting.

"**BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT NOW! This isn't going to solve anything if you two keep fighting like this! I'm gonna have to stop every single battle and I'm getting sick and tired of it all! If Klaus lays a finger on anyone then I'll be glad of killing him and myself in the process! Got it?**" I shouted and let them go and went outside to get some fresh air. I sat on the steps and buried my head in my hands and started to count up to 10 to calm myself down.

_**Stefan's POV**_

I watched Kiara walk out of the mansion and was left with Damon. He gave me a whole lot of emotions like rage, betrayal, anger, hate, confussion. It made me even more guilty of putting everyone that I cared about back on danger, "**Look Damon. I know that you hate me for everything that I had screwed up but...**" I was cut off by him.

"**Of course you've screwed up everything Stefan! You have no idea of what you've put us through! I don't hate you but I'm just really angry and disappointed of the stunt that you've just pulled! Why Katherine, why did you even listen to that bitch?**" said Damon as he walked up to me and stood a few inches away from me.

"**Because she helped us with the plan, Damon! She owes that to us. She loves us both and she was trying to save our lives! She also said that you had a good plan but that also led to your death again! I stopped you because I didn't want to lose my big brother again. I couldn't handle that.**" Once I've admitted my declaration to Damon I was shocked to see his face turn from anger to pain, shock and confussion, "**That's how much you mean to me brother. Kiara would've done the same thing if she was in this position.**"

"**Yeah and I still would. I would've done it for the both of you. My flesh and blood. I wouldn't risk of losing anyone else.**" said Kiara as she entered the room and Damon and I stared at her with awe, "**We need to come up with something before Klaus makes his first move.**"

We all went out of the house and stood in front of the house. Damon was still confused and he began to raise his voice at me again, "**That was still stupid of you to make another deal though Stefan!**"

"**Damon I know! Can we please drop this!**" I said in annoyance.

"**No Stefan we can't just drop it! It's your fault!**" Damon shouted and I lost my control and started punching and kicking him whilst he gave me the same technique.

_**Kiara's POV**_

_Why do I have to be around these idiots?_ I thought to myself and watched the scene of my two big brothers fighting again, "**Guys! Stop it!**" I was being ignored and all I could hear from them were snarling, shouting, groaning and yelling. I couldn't do this anymore as I was vamped out and pinned both of my brothers who were also vamped out and I snarled ferociously and whacked their heads together and walked away.

_Back At The Grill_

_**Elena's POV**_

Damon and Kiara have been gone for a few hours now and it was time for Jeremy and I to go home from the Grill. Ric offered us a ride back home and we were very grateful. The three of us got into Ric's truck and drove back home.

"**Kiara and Damon have been gone for a few hours now. Something's up Elena!**" said Jeremy as we arrived at the house and we all got out.

"**I know Jeremy but I can't contact any of them. I know that Kiara would answer her phone and sorting out both Damon and Stefan. She's a strong person and vampire.**" I said quietly and sat on the patio waiting for a call from one of them.


	11. It's Too Late

_**It's Too Late**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I was on the patio of my house with Ric and Jeremy after we came back from the Grill. Kiara and Damon went to the witches' mansion where Stefan was to get some more information about Stefan's freedom from Klaus. I was watching Jeremy for a second and turned my attention to Ric.

"**So what's up with you and Damon now?**" said Ric. I looked at him with shock and confusion on my face.

"**What are you talking about Ric? There's nothing going on with Damon and I. We're just friends, nothing more. I think.**" I said as I felt my cheeks going all flushed.

Ric frowned a bit, "**Uh huh. Well how come you're blushing like ten shades of red, 'Lena?**"

I sighed, "**Ric it really doesn't matter. Damon and I have gotten closer and we've been hanging out a lot. So can we drop the subject please and talk about something else?**" Ric nodded and I turned my head towards Jeremy but he was gone. I looked around and saw him standing in the middle of the road.

"**Jeremy!**" yelled Ric as he ran towards Jeremy and I got my phone out and dialled Kiara's number.

Kiara answered on the first ring, "_**Elena are you okay?**_"

"**Kiara you need to help me, Jeremy is about to get ran over please hurry?**" I shouted on the phone and hung up.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was trying to get my brothers to stop fighting and yelled at them to stop, "**Guys stop fighting right now!**" I ran into them and pinned both of them down on the ground all vamped out, "**Bloody hell! What's wrong with the both of you? You need to cut it out now!**"

I watched as both of them calmed down and my face came back to normal. My phone started ringing and I took it out of my pocket. I looked at the ID. Elena was calling me, "**Elena are you okay?**"

"_**Kiara you need to help me, Jeremy is about to get ran over please hurry?**_" I heard her shouting in panic and I hung up.

I looked at the boys with wide eyes, "**Come on! Both of you up now! Jeremy's in trouble!**" The three of us jumped up and started running in vampire speed and we got to the Gilbert residence in under a second. I saw a car coming up to Jeremy so close, "**Jeremy!**" I ran across the road and pushed Jeremy out of the way and the car hit me and I went flying.

"**Kiara!**" both Damon and Stefan shouted and everyone came up to me. My body was in an awkward angle and the car was on top of me. I could feel all of my bones healing as they were all broken in pieces and everyone had their eyes wide open in shock.

I groaned and hissed in pain, "**Ugh. That bloody hurt! Jeremy are you okay?**" I asked and turned to Jeremy.

"**Oh my God! Kiara! I am so sorry. Thank you for saving me.**" said Jeremy as he had tears running down his face.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "**It's fine Jer. You've been compelled by Klaus. Can someone get this bloody car off of me please? I can't feel my legs at the moment!**" Stefan and Damon both grabbed each end of the car and flung it in the middle of the road, "**OWW! Jesus Christ! I'm gonna kill that bastard!**" Damon and Stefan both helped me up and we all went into the Gilbert house.

We all went to the living room and I was put gently on the sofa and Elena got me some blood, "**Thanks 'Lena.**" She sat down next to me and she had heavy tears running down her cheeks, "**Elena you don't have to cry. I'm fine, I saved your little brother that's all that matters. Don't worry about it.**" I smiled to give her reassurance that I'm perfectly fine.

Damon knelt in front of Elena and I and grabbed both of our hands in his. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand still holding on mine, "**You gave us a really good scare Kiara. That was a stupid move.**"

"**Well Damon it was either that or let Jeremy die. I couldn't let Jeremy die. Elena would have no family left and she'll be all alone. You realise that family and friends are more important otherwise we wouldn't be here.**" I smiled at him and he smiled and nodded back.

Stefan cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him, "**Guys I'm so sorry about the past few months. I wanted Klaus dead as much as you do, believe me.**"

I shook my head, "**It's too late for your apology Stefan. You betrayed us and you made another deal with Klaus. So no, we don't believe and we won't ever forgive you after what you have done to us.**"

"**I know and I am really truely sorry. If you would feel any better of me leaving Mystic Falls then I will.**"

I sighed and got up, "**Stefan, we don't want you to go honestly but...If you're going to stay here with us and help then please no more lies, okay?**" Stefan nodded and I went to hug him. Stefan hugged me back and blurred out of the house.

I went to sit down with the others and rested my head against the sofa and closed my eyes for a few minutes. I didn't realise that I had drifted off to sleep and that someone had covered me up with a blanket. I woke up and saw Elena and Damon speaking to each other about something that I was having trouble of hearing a little. I stood up and waited from behind them. I had something to tell them. They are so not gonna like this but I'm doing this for them and everyone else including myself and Kayleigh. Where ever she is.


	12. Revenge

_**Revenge**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I watched Kiara and Stefan hug each other as they were both talking about what happened. I watched as Kiara came back and sat on the sofa with her head back and eyes closed. She looked exhausted. I looked over at Damon and saw that he was not happy about something. Something that was really bothering him. I walked over and grabbed his hand in mine, "**Damon, are you okay? You look lost or something.**" Damon looked down at me and smiled a little.

"**I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. I haven't slept much but really I'm fine.**" He smirked at me that I love and hate at the same time.

I nodded and smiled back and turned to see Kiara awake and standing there smiling at us, "**I hope I'm not interrupting or anything?**"

I shook my head from side to side, "**No, not at all. Just having a moment.**"

Kiara nodded, "**Okay. Just to let you guys know that I'm going to hunt down Klaus and ask what deal Stefan has made again. I won't be long.**" Kiara was about to leave when we heard Damon say something.

"**No! You're not going to go near him Kiara! You heard what Stefan said, Klaus will kill you if you even go near him. I can't lose anyone else. I've lost both of you once and I'm not gonna let the same thing happen twice.**" Damon was really concerned and he also looked petrified. I didn't blame him. I feel the same about Jeremy since he's the only family I have left, but Kiara is right! We have to kill Klaus before anyone gets hurt.

"**Damon, Kiara's right. We have to put an end to him before he hurts or even worse kill the people that we care and love about. I've nearly lost Jeremy because Klaus knew that he's the only family I have left.**" I said trying to reason with him.

He shook his head in disgust, "**Elena…**" but he was cut off by Kiara.

"**She's right Damon. I know that you're worried, hell even petrified of losing Stefan and I but I have to do this. You have to trust me. Also um…I want you to have this.**" Kiara passed a piece of paper that was folded up and gave it to Damon, "**In case I won't be able to come back I thought that you may want this. As a memory of me. In case I won't be able to make it.**" Damon took the note and I saw tears running down his face. Kiara placed both hands on each side of his face, "**Damon, you know that I will always love you. I will always be one step of the way. I will stand by and agree to every decision you guys make. Brother, if you ever need me just pray for me and I will be there in front of you immediately. Alright?**" Kiara hugged Damon tightly but not very tight. She looked over at me and smiled, "**The same goes for you Elena. Anything you need I'll also be there for you guys. If you ever want to talk to someone.**" I nodded as tears started falling down freely. Kiara had let go of Damon and kissed his cheek, "**Remember what I said to you. I will always be here. In your hearts and in your memories. I love you guys so much.**" Now the whole room was filled with sobbing people and Kiara gave smiles to everyone as she started to cry, "**Everyone come here and have a group hug. Come on!**" We all went over and gave group hugs and cried our eyes out, "**I need to go and get this over with. Remember what I said to all of you. If you need anything like someone to talk to, I'll be there.**" Kiara gave one big hug to the group and smiled, "**Goodbye guys!**" and with that she was gone.

_**Damon's POV**_

I couldn't believe what Kiara was about to do. I'm absolutely petrified of losing her, hell losing anyone for that matter! I couldn't control my tears that were running uncontrollably down my face and I looked down in my hands where Kiara had given me a note. I opened it and began to read:

_Dear Damon,_

_ I know that you guys are having a bad century and the past couple of years of living hell. I could've made it all better if I've arrived in time before Klaus had even showed himself to all of you. I would have stopped everything. I know that you would always be angry at Stefan but Damon, he is very sorry about everything. I'm not taking sides because I love both of you equally very deeply and I'll always stay right in the middle of you both. It makes my undead beating heart to shatter in pieces to watch both of you fighting. You guys have got to stop that and move on. Try and build up your relationship again and communicate with each other. You both will always be a phone call away. Like I said to you earlier today, pray if you need me and I will always be there in less than a second. Tell everyone that I love them and if they also need anything tell them to pray and I'll turn up. I'll try and contact Bonnie and get her to tell you lot that I'm there. Damon, it's been an honour and a privilege to be yours and Stefan's little sister. I miss you guys already. I'm gonna kill that hybrid dick after what he has caused and done to ruin our lives. It'll be an ultimate sacrifice to save you all._

_Love you Damon,_

_Kiara xxxx_

I couldn't believe it. Kiara was gonna sacrifice herself to save us? I had to go and stop her. I need to find Stefan and get him back here so that we can plan out how we are gonna get her back. I looked up at the others, "**I'm gonna stop her. I need to find Stefan before it's too late.**"

I was walking towards the door and about to open it but was stopped by Blondie, "**Damon, you need to let her go. It's her decision.**"

I was getting angry as I felt my blood boil up with anger, "**She's my sister Caroline! Elena would have done the exact same thing if it was Jeremy that was out there! Now get out of my way so that I can go and find Stefan and get this whole thing sorted out!**" I pushed Caroline out of the way and went out of the door with my phone in my hand as I dialled Stefan's number.

Stefan answered on the first ring, "_**Damon?**_"

"**Stefan, where are you?**" I asked as I felt fresh tears running down my face.

"_**I'm at the boarding house. Why, what's going on?**_"

"**It's Kiara. She's gonna kill Klaus and she's gonna die with him. We need to stop her now! Meet me in the woods in 5.**" I hung up without an answer from him and ran through the woods in vampire speed to meet Stefan.

_5 minutes later in the woods_

I was walking up to the clearing and saw Stefan on the other side of the woods walking up towards me. We both stood inches away from each other and sighed at the same time.

"**Damon, what's happened after I've left?**" said Stefan as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "**Kiara had given me a letter saying about her plan to kill Klaus and that if she didn't make it we would all pray for her so that we could communicate and she would be there. She also said to me that you and I shouldn't fight anymore that we should begin to build up our relationship again like old times. To be honest brother, she's right. I'm sick and tired of fighting with you every day for the past century and a half and it's time for us to stop, for everyone's sake including hers.**" I said as I watched Stefan curiously as his expression turned to shock and surprise to my speech.

"**Wow! You're absolutely right, Damon. I'm sick and tired of us fighting as well and I do want to rebuild our relationship again.**" said Stefan as he held out his hand and I took it whilst we both shook hands in agreement.

"**Come on. We better go and save our sister before it's too late.**" I said and Stefan nodded and we both ran out to the open.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was standing in the middle of a deserted field waiting and listening for any sign of Klaus. I heard leaves and bushes rustling all around me and I saw a figure standing there. Klaus.

"**I believe you came to kill me, my lovely. Is that correct?**" He said as he walked up towards me.

I stood my ground with my chin held up high and smiled, "**You have no idea. You killed almost everyone that I love including my brothers. Now I will kill you after what you've caused into our lives. Now it's time to return the favour.**" Klaus pounced at me but I managed to move out of the way and slammed him against a big boulder that was behind me, "**I don't like being tested Klaus. So whatever you're about to do, I wouldn't even think about trying it.**" Klaus smirked at me and pushed me to a tractor that was a few feet away from us as a spike went through my back and came out of my gut. I groaned and hissed in pain as I was also fighting back tears that were forming in my eyes.

"**Well well, looks like we have an audience sweetheart. Come on out people! You don't want to miss out the fun!**" shouted Klaus as he turned and faced my brothers and friends. I gasped as I saw them standing there and Katherine was with them, "**How wonderful. The Salvatore siblings have reunited once more including your little gang there.**"

All of the vampires that were there including Tyler all snarled and bent down in a attack mode. I tried to yell but all that came out was a whisper, "**Guys don't! Let me do this, please?**"

Klaus burst into laughter and faced me again, "**You can't beat me sweetheart. No-one can.**"

"**I swear to God Klaus! If you touch either one of them you will regret it!**" I said as I was fuming and I pushed myself off of the tractor spike and stood in front of my brothers and friends. My family, "**I may be a preditor but I'm not a sick son of a bitch like you to hunt down people one by one unlike you!**" By that instant Klaus launched his fist into my chest and I did the same whilst gasping as his grip got more tighter than ever, "**One move and I will rip your heart out and I will die with you as an ultimate sacrifice! Don't say that I'm bluffing because I'm not. I'm deadly serious!**"

"**Ha! I don't think you are! You'll be dead in less than a second if you could even think of something to stop me.**" said Klaus who was about to rip my heart out before I could do the same stunt to him. Damon was about to come and get me but was stopped by Stefan and Caroline who were grabbing each of his arms to pull him back. I looked over and saw teared stained faces watching me. My eyes started to get all blurry and my cheeks were getting wet. I heard a familiar voice in my head. It was the most beautiful sound that I haven't heard since I was only a baby. My mother, "_**Sweetheart you are strong as your brothers. Keep fighting and don't ever let go!**_" I was shocked and yet I was still fighting and I smirked at Klaus and said a few words.

"**Death would be an awfully big adventure.**" I screamed as I ripped his heart out before he even moved. Klaus's body went limb and let go of my heart. I collapsed to the ground with my back facing the ground and stared at the sky. Damon and everyone came rushing over to me and I felt Damon's arms wrapped around me.

"**Kiara!** **Look at me, focus and look at me. I'm proud of you of what you just did. We all are and we thank you and love you for that. Don't die on us now.**" said Damon as he began to sob and everyone else did as well. Stefan grabbed my hand and Elena grabbing the other.

I stared at Damon with a small smile on my face, "**I have message for you and Stefan.**" I gulped and took a deep breath, "**Mother says she loves you and stick together. You will always be her boys and she is with you no matter what, and so will I.**" I could feel something that was eating me inside and I felt the pain as I knew that my life is coming to an end. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly to heal some of the pain. I opened them again and said my last words to them, "**I love you both so much. I will always be here and watch every single one of you. I-**" I was cut off as death finally took over me and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and all I could see was black. All I knew now was that I was dead.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was utterly gutted, upset, traumatised, devastated, furious and a whole lot of emotions went through my body as I held my lifeless sister in my arms and all I could hear were sobbing people including my brother, crying at the death of Kiara. I rocked both of us back and forth and I looked at Stefan. He nodded and told everyone to go back to the boarding house so that he and I could bury our sister.

After we dug a pit to put Kiara in we gently lifted her and kissed her forehead and whispered, "**Rest in peace, little sister.**" and covered her up with the dirt and placed roses on top of her grave.

Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned and looked him in the eyes, "**She's in a better place now. She's moved on, it's time for us to do the same, brother.**" When I didn't say anything and nodded we both took another glance at Kiara's grave and sped towards the boarding house where everyone else were.

_At the Boarding House_

_**Elena's POV**_

I couldn't believe that Kiara's actually gone. We've only known her for a few weeks and now she's gone. I got out my journal and started to write an entry about today's events:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't believe that Kiara has actually sacrificed herself and killed Klaus. We are all devasted and a whole lot of every single emotion that we have are swarming through our heads and bodies. We've only known Kiara for a few weeks and now she's gone. Why does life have to be complicated and cruel? I just wanted the world to be a better place without any death that's going on for the past few centuries of evil, cruelty, unloved etc. I really do feel guilty and sympathy towards Damon and Stefan since they've lost their own flesh and blood. It's gonna kill them both by their loss. I don't blame them. I'm also in that position with them and it's not very pleasant at all._

_Write again soon,_

_Elena._

By the time I've finished writing in my journal, Damon and Stefan both came in through the front door. I stood up and saw Stefan standing there and watched Damon sped upstairs and slammed forcefully his bedroom door shut. I walked over to Stefan and embraced him, "**I'm so sorry for your loss. We are all here for the both of you till the very end.**" Stefan nodded and let go of me.

"**You should go and comfort Damon. He's in the worst position at the moment. I've got everyone here for support. On you go.**" Stefan smiled a little that was sad and I nodded and hugged him again and went upstairs to Damon.


	13. The Ghost Of Kiara's Spirit

_**The Ghost Of Kiara's Spirit**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I walked upstairs and headed towards Damon's room. I heard glass shatter and objects getting flung across the room. I opened Damon's door and saw Damon sitting on the floor leaning on the wall with tears running quickly down his face. I walked over to him and knelt in front of him, "**Damon, I know that you're breaking into pieces but you will always have all of us. Kiara would want you to move on and get on with your life.**"

Damon looked up at me and took a shaky breath, "**It's hard. I just wish she was here just now.**"

"_**I'm right here Damon. I told you that I would be here.**_" We both heard her voice and we turned to see her standing there.

"**Kiara, is that actually you?**" I said and a little bit of hope went through my body as she smiled at the both of us.

She walked towards us and knelt beside us, "_**Of course it is! I've never left you guys. I would never leave any of you. But I am a ghost and can only connect to only you two and our friends. No-one else.**_" She turned to Damon, "_**I've seen mother, Damon. She's beautiful. She says that you were the best son she could ever have and that she loves you deeply and truely. She also said that if you would like to meet her or talk to her just pray to her like you did to me just seconds ago. Okay?**_" Damon couldn't speak but he nodded and smiled a little. Kiara turned and looked at me, "_**I know that you guys are hurting and you're desparately want me here but that's not how life works and you both know that. We should go down and see the others and I'll get Bonnie to try and do a spell to get me more clearer so that you lot can see me properly.**_" We both nodded and went out of the room and down the stairs to the others.

Everyone watched us entering the living room and sat down on a sofa. I turned to Bonnie, "**Bonnie can you feel a presence in this room?**"

Bonnie's eyes widened and nodded, "**Yes! I can feel a presence. It's familiar, is that...?**" I nodded and she smiled back, "**Kiara, are you with us just now?**" We all waited and a gust of wind blew at our faces.

"_**Yes, I'm here! Bonnie I need you to perform a spell so that you guys can see me clearly. But you lot need to sit in a circle for a seance just to get me into the picture.**_" We all sat in a circle with candles all lit up around us. We heard Bonnie chanting and the flames began to get bigger until we could barely hear Bonnie when she finshed. Kiara stood clearly in the middle of the circle and smiled, "**Thank God! It's really great to see you guys again.**" She looked at Bonnie, "**Would I be able to touch someone Bonnie?**"

Bonnie nodded and smiled, "**Yes, of course you can!**"

_**Kiara's POV**_

I can't believe I'm actually here. In front of my friends and brothers. I looked over at Damon and smiled, "**Damon?**" Damon looked at me with curiosity and need. He got up and started walking towards me. He lifted up his hand and slowly placed it on my cheek. I felt him! It was incredible! We both smiled widely and crashed into each other with a tight hug. We both cried now and we wouldn't let go of each other for what felt like an eternity. I looked up at him, "**I have a surprise for you, brother.**"

"**What is it?**" said Damon and I smiled more widely.

"**Mother!**" I called out and a figure stood a few feet away from us in front of the door, "**Damon, turn around and see for yourself.**"

Damon turned and his eyes were full of shock, surprise, happy, scared, you name it, "**Mother?**"

Mother smiled and started to walk up to us, "**Hello my beautiful boy! You haven't changed.**" She sniffed and placed a hand on Damon's cheek. Damon grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed her palm.

"**I've missed you so much! It's been over a century since I last saw you.**" He sniffed and a few tears ran down his face.

"**I know. I shouldn't have left you behind, all three of you and Kayleigh with your horrible Father. I should've known he was giving you and Kiara a difficult time. I don't understand why he wasn't like that with Stefan and Kayleigh.**" She turned and faced Stefan, "**What did your Father do to you when you were both left with Damon and Kiara?**"

Stefan looked down with guilt, "**He did nothing.**"

Mother nodded and turned back around to face both of us again, "**What your Father did to you was bang out of order! He shouldn't have treated you like dirt. Your Father was a disgrace and a disappointment to this family. I will always love you and Kiara, Damon. Because you both have my looks and my eyes. You both are my true gene. Don't forget that, okay?**" Damon and I both nodded and hugged our Mother. Mother sighed and kept her hands on our cheeks, "**I need to go. My time is up. I know you want me to stay longer but I can't. Always think of me and pray. You know I love you so much and I always will.**" She kissed each one of us and she turned to Elena, "**Elena, my dear. You keep my boy safe and cherish every moment with him. Would you please do that for Kiara and I?**"

Elena nodded, "**I will Mrs Salvatore. I'll take good care of him. You have my word.**" She came and stood beside Damon and took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

I walked and stood beside my mother and looked at Damon, "**I need to go as well, Damon. I know that you're still not over my death but I won't be that far away. I'll always look down at every single one of you. I love you guys, never forget about that. You too Stef.**" I turned and looked at Stefan as he had tears running down his face. He nodded in response and left in a blink of an eye. I turned to my mother and smiled, "**We should go Mother.**" Mother nodded and we were about to fade when we heard Damon call for us.

"**Please don't leave me again! Please I'm begging you to stay with me?**" Damon had a whole lot of tears running down his face and I ran up and hugged him again.

I whispered in his ear, "**I will always be with you. I love you Damon, hold on to that. Never let that go.**" Before he could reply, Mother and I had disappeared.


	14. What Have I Done?

_**What Have I Done?**_

_**Damon's POV**_

I stood staring at the spot where my mother and sister had disappeared to. I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing my unbeating heart out. How could I've been stupid of letting my sister die like that? I should've been the one that died not her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Elena knelt in front of me with unshed tears in her eyes, "**I'm so sorry Damon.**" She hugged me and Blondie came and hugged us as well.

"**What have I done?**" I whispered and everyone heard it.

Stefan stepped forward and also knelt in front of me, "**You haven't done anything. Kiara made her decision and it's time for us to let her go.**"

I was furious and lunged at Stefan and pinned him to the wall, "**Let her go? You have no idea how hard it is to let go of your own flesh and blood Stefan! How dare you to even give up on her! You've always gave up, little brother! You let her go just like that! Well let me tell you I will never give up on her as she never gave up on me! EVER!**" I let Stefan go and ran out of the door and ran to my quiet place where I could think properly.

_**Elena's POV**_

I watched in shock when I saw Damon pin Stefan up against a wall and started flinging words to him. I wanted to go after him and be there for him like he had been for me. I turned around and looked at the others, "**I'm going after him. Don't try and stop me. I'm not going to give up on him like he never gave up on me.**" I walked over to the front door and opened it but got stopped by Caroline's voice.

"**I'm coming with you. I'm his friend too and I'm not going to give up on him either.**" Caroline smiled and I nodded and smiled back. Ric and Jeremy both walked up to me and said the same thing.

I looked at Stefan, Bonnie and Katherine who were just standing there. Matt and Tyler left ages ago because they have other things to sort out with Mrs Lockwood, "**If you don't want to come that's fine by me but it also makes you stupid enough to not even care about Damon. If you don't want to help then fine.**" The four of us walked out and headed towards Ric's SUV. Jeremy and Ric were in the front and Caroline and I were in the back. I turned and faced Caroline, "**Caroline can you sense him anywhere?**"

Caroline nodded, "**Yeah. He's just 5 miles out of town.**" I nodded and we all went out of town.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. It's Bonnie, "**Bonnie?**"

"_**Elena! Listen I found Damon's location. How far are you by the way?**_" said Bonnie.

I rolled my eyes, "**We are just about 5 miles out of town now. Why?**"

"_**Okay. As soon as you are near take the first exit on your left. Damon is in a meadow of some sort. You'll find him there.**_"

I smiled, "**Thanks Bonnie. Bye!**" I hung up and looked at Ric in the rearview mirror, "**That was Bonnie. She said take the first exit on your left. Damon is there in a meadow of some sort.**" Ric nodded and took the turn.

_**Damon's POV**_

I sat in front of a tree looking out at the beautiful horizon where the sky and the ocean touch. I sighed and closed my eyes for a bit and I heard a voice from beside me.

"**Damon, are you okay?**" I turned and saw Kiara looking at me with concerned and worried eyes and expression on her face.

I sighed again, "**I don't know Kiara. I'm losing too many people for the last couple of years. Now I've lost you and I'm fucking stuck with Saint Stefan for the rest of my bloody eternal life. And Kayleigh's nowhere to be found.**"

Kiara took my hand in hers, "**I'm so sorry for leaving you Damon but I had to kill Klaus in order to save you and the rest of the gang. It was my choice to sacrifice myself, no one elses. You have to understand of that situation. You have to move on and get on with your life because to be honest crying over me and mother isn't gonna help. I lived long enough but you and Stefan have got a whole future planning ahead of you. You've got Elena. You can have a family, get a new house somewhere, get married.**"

I turned and looked at her, "**We can't pro-create life Kiara. I always wanted to have a family with Elena. I want to have kids and grow old with her. Well unfortuniately that isn't gonna happen because I'm stuck being a phsyco killer.**"

"**Damon, apparently vampires can pro-create. You're a vampire and Elena's human, see the difference? So yes, you can have children but they will be half human and half vampire. You see my point?**" Kiara asked me and I was a little confused, "**I know confusing isn't it?**"

I nodded, "**Of course it's bloody confusing! How do you even know about that anyway?**" I asked as I studied my sister carefully.

She sighed and looked at the horizon, "**Because I do. I'm that smart. Okay not really. I heard it from Anna and she said that only humans who have sex with vampires can have their children. It can only work on vampire/human not vampire/vampire together. Do you get what I'm saying?**"

I was still a little confused, "**Yes and no. So what you're saying is that if one day Elena and I have sex she can become pregnant with my child?**" Kiara smiled and nodded, "**Holy shit.**" realisation had hit me.

"**Now you're finally catching up with me. Man, what have I missed?**" Kiara giggled and joked as she beamed up at me.

I shook my head and smiled a little, "**Nothing new. Just the same boring stuff. I miss you so much Kiara. I want you to come back. I need you to help me in case Stefan and I have a fight, you're the only one who can calm both of us down. Elena had tried to do that but I'm scared in case she gets hurt by one of us and I don't want that at all. Please will you come back to life again?**"

Kiara sighed, "**I'll try Damon, but you know how witches are like? Bloody idiots!**" We both laughed and I nodded in agreement.

"**You've got that right!**"

We both heard a car coming up to us.

"**Speak of the Devil.**" I heard Kiara whisper and she giggled.

We saw Ric, Jeremy, Blondie and Elena hop out of the car and Elena came running up to us and flung her arms around me, "**Oh my God! Damon!**" She sobbed and I held her tighter.

Blondie looked at Kiara and they were talking, "**Kiara, are you okay?**"

Kiara nodded and smiled, "**Yeah, I'm fine. I need your help. I need to convince Lucy and Bonnie to bring me back to life. My mother also agrees with me and I can help you guys again like the last time I was here.**"

Elena snapped her head up and looked at Kiara as well, "**I can phone Bonnie just now if you want and get her to call Lucy to meet us at the boarding house.**"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Elena called Bonnie, "_**Hello?**_"

"**Bonnie, can you call your cousin Lucy to meet us at the boarding house? We need to have a meeting in a few minutes.**"

"_**Yeah, sure. What's this about anyway?**_" curiosity was filling up her voice.

Elena replied, "**No time to explain. I'll talk to you lot when we get back, okay?**"

"_**Okay!**_" and both girls had hung up.

"**Bonnie is gonna come over with Lucy in a few minutes so we better head off.**" said Elena once she finished her phone call with Judgy.

Everyone nodded and Elena grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground I was sitting on. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders smiling. We got into Ric's SUV and headed towards the boarding house.

_**Elena's POV**_

I was so happy that we've found Damon with Kiara sitting beside him. We all got into Ric's SUV and started to head back to the boarding house to meet up with Bonnie, Lucy and Stefan. Probably Katherine's gonna still be there. _Oh joy!_ I thought to myself.

I looked up at Damon and he returned the gesture and smiled, "**Are you okay, Damon? You know about everything?**"

Damon nodded and kissed my forehead, "**Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted Kiara to be with us again when we bring her back from the dead.**"

"**I heard that!**" said Kiara and everyone laughed.

We arrived at the boarding house in a few minutes later and Stefan was standing at the front door with his arms crossed over his chest. We hopped out and Stefan walked towards us, "**Damon, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said and I only pissed you off even more.**"

Damon placed a hand on his shoulder, "**Stefan, it's fine. I forgive you little brother.**" Stefan smiled and went back into the house with us following behind him.

We walked into the parlour and saw Bonnie and Lucy sitting on the ground talking. When they looked up at us Bonnie grabbed my hand with Lucy behind her and dragged me into the room down the corridor. Once we were alone Bonnie turned to me, "**Okay, what's going on? Why are we here?**"

I took a deep breath and told her what we wanted for her and Lucy to do, "**I called you to be here because we would like you to do a spell to bring Kiara back from the dead. We need her and Damon needs her the most. You understand that don't you?**"

Bonnie sighed and nodded in understanding, "**Of course I understand that Elena, but it'll be a little risky to do a spell to bring her back. It'll take most of our powers to do that. We will bring her back for all of you. Okay?**"

I smiled and hugged her, "**Thank you Bonnie, Lucy! It means so much to me.**" They both nodded and we walked back into the parlour again where everyone else were.


	15. Bringing Kiara Back From The Dead

_**Bringing Kiara Back From The Dead**_

_**Elena's POV**_

We all sat on sofas and watched Bonnie and Lucy begin to bring Kiara back. They began to chant in an unfamiliar language that I didn't understand. The lights and candles began to flicker and the flames became higher. They spoke even louder and then everything went quiet. The lights went back on and the candles were out. We waited for Kiara to appear but nothing. I looked at Bonnie with confusion on my face, "**Did it work?**"

When she didn't answer but smiled, two hands covered my eyes, "**I'm not a stranger otherwise I would've killed you.**" I heard her say and she let go of my eyes and I turned and saw Kiara smiling.

I jumped up and hugged her tightly, "**Oh my God! Kiara! You're back!**"

Kiara hugged me back and laughed, "**Well duh! Of course I came back! You're the ones that wanted me back.**" Kiara hugged everyone else and left Damon for last, "**Damon!**" She ran up to him and jumped up for him to catch her. He caught her and swung her around with a big smile on his face, "**Oh my God! I've missed you so much!**"

"**I've missed you too.**" said Damon as he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"**I told you, if you need anything I'm always here for you guys.**" Kiara replied and smiled at everyone else except for Katherine. She turned back to Damon again, "**Mother says that she's proud of you and she'll always be here with us no matter what. She even helped Lucy and Bonnie to bring me back.**"

"**Seriously?**" Damon asked and Kiara smiled more and nodded. Damon hugged her again and they were both very happy to be reunited again.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I went up to my room and got my diary out. I wrote in todays events:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm back! For the past couple of days I'm back! I cannot imagine how happy I am with being reunited with my friends and brothers. I believe I missed Damon a lot more than I did with my friends and Stefan. I need to come up with something for all of us to do like going on vacation or something. I'll go down and talk to them just now._

_Kiara._

I finished writing in my diary and went out of my room and went downstairs to talk to the others. When I entered the parlour everyone looked at me, "**Hey! What's going on?**"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, "**Nothing just talking. What's up?**" said Stefan and I cleared my throat to reply.

"**Um...I had a thought maybe...Actually you know what? Forget it.**" I said and went into the kitchen to get a blood bag. For some reason I felt sick by just looking at it. _Unless...No! It can't be! _I ran back into the parlour with wide eyes, "**What aren't you telling me? What's happened to me?**" I shouted and Bonnie walked up to me.

"**When Lucy and I brought you back from the dead, you didn't come back as a vampire.**" Bonnie reasoned and I was confused.

"**What? I'm confused here Bonnie. What do you mean I didn't come back as a vampire?**" I asked still waiting for an explanation. By that point Damon stepped forward.

He sighed and just got on with the problem, "**Kiara, you're human. You came back as a human.**"

I frozed in place and looked at nothing. Just daydreaming. _What the hell did I get myself into? Me coming back as a human? What the hell?_

Damon started coming closer to me and grabbed my shoulders in his hands, "**Kiara?**"

"**I'm...I'm...human? How is that possible? I was actually hoping I would stay as a vampire.**" I looked up at him and pleaded with my eyes, "**Damon, please turn me again? I'm not gonna stay human if I can't help you lot save Elena. Turn me!**"

Damon sighed and looked at Bonnie and the others. Bonnie nodded in acceptance. Damon turned to look at me again, "**Okay. I'll turn you but you know the drill Kiara.**" I nodded and he bit into his wrist and held it in front of my lips. I took it without any hesitation and willingly drank his blood. He pulled it away and whispered in my ear, "**Just relax.**" Once again I nodded and he sunk his teeth into my neck and began to drain me dry.

A couple of hours later, I woke up and everyone gathered around me. Damon held out a blood bag and I took it and downed the whole bag, "**Thank God! Now I can help you protect the humans.**" I smiled and they returned it.

I walked up to them and hugged each of them. I was happy. I was literally happy for once and I knew that they lot were happy as well. I just wouldn't know how to live without them I mean they are my family and family always stick together no matter what the cost was. I would gladly pay it with their lives including mine. I went outside with Elena and Jeremy behind me as I wanted to talk to them about something about my brothers' actions whilst I wasn't here with them, "**Elena did something happen between Stefan and Damon when I wasn't here?**"

Elena sighed and turned to Jeremy and they both nodded, "**They haven't been themselves for the past couple of days. They have been sulking all the time about your death. They think that it was all of their faults because they couldn't get to you in time when you killed Klaus and that you died with him. Stefan hadn't been going to school and Damon hadn't been going out either. They just sat in the house for over 48 hours straight with no sleep or anything.**"

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back with guilt, "**I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end like this for all of you. I just feel guilty all the time and sadness, anger, rage. I just wanted to come back and make it up to them and that's what exactly I'm gonna do.**"


	16. Catching Up & Bonding

_**Catching Up & Bonding**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I'm back to being a vampire again. I didn't want to be human because it means that I can't protect anyone including my brothers who I love deeply. I want to do something with my brothers and I had an idea. Since they know how to play football, I'm gonna teach them how to do archery and I know just the place to do it. When everyone else went back home I'm here with both Damon and Stefan. They were both staring at the fire that was burning and I was at the door watching them. They looked very distant, destracted even and I'm gonna solve that. I walked over to them and sat inbetween the both of them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders, "**How are my beautiful big brothers this evening?**" They both looked at me as if I was crazy but I was that innocent I let go of their shoulders, "**What?**"

"**Are you alright, Kiara? You seem...different.**" replied Stefan as his brows were furrowed in confusion.

I sighed and stood up and faced them, "**I'm fine Stefan. I'm just glad to be back to the both of you. I know it's been difficult for the both of you. Hell it's been difficult for me too of not being here with my friends and family. You both know that, don't you?**"

They both nodded and smiled as I returned the gesture. Their phones were resting on the arm rests of the sofa and I got both of them before they even moved, "**Mmm...What do we have here?**" I giggled when I saw their faces.

"**Kiara, don't even think about it!**" Damon warned and both of them stood up ready to get their phones back.

"**Aww come on Damon! I'm just having fun like last time when we were younger. Have some humor in you and Stefan of course!**" I laughed and backed away a little. Damon and Stefan glanced at each other and nodded then faced me again, "**You ready to have some fun boys?**" I questioned and they both smiled and lunged at me but I quickly moved out the way laughing, "**Didn't see that one coming, did you?**" I ran all over the house laughing my head off. I heard Damon shout after me.

"**Kiara! Come back here now and give us our phones back!**"

"**Or what? Torture me for fun? I wouldn't mind that actually even though I would get payback for the fun of it the most.**" I laughed and jumped on a pillar on the ceiling laughing quietly and watched them looking around for me. I hid their phones in my pockets of my jeans.

"**Kiara, come on! This isn't funny anymore.**" said Stefan as he had his brooding face on. I bit my bottom lip just to keep me from laughing out loud for them to hear. They both looked down and concentrated on hearing me.

I shook my head and smiled as I did a backflip and landed behind them. They both turned around and I walked backwards and said one word, "**Sike!**" I ran and laughed as they both came running after me. I screamed and laughed at the top of my lungs. I felt one of their phones ringing and I guessed it was coming from Damon's phone. I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID which said _Elena_. I smiled and answered it, "**Damon's phone!**" I said and giggled as I looked behind me and saw Damon and Stefan freeze in place staring at me.

"_**Kiara? What on earth are you doing answering Damon's phone?**_" replied Elena with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"**Sorry Elena! I'm just playing with both Stefan and Damon for fun. I have both of their phones and their chasing me around the house trying to get them back.**" I explained and heard Elena giggling on the other end of the phone. I looked at my brothers, "**See boys? Even Elena is laughing with me!**" I shouted. I watched as both of them walked slowly towards me and I backed away, "**Elena I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go.**"

"_**Why? What's going on?**_" Elena asked me with worry.

"**Because the way the boys are looking at me right now are...how do I put it...mad. And they are coming after me right NOW!**" I yelled and ran for my life whilst laughing and giggling.

"_**Okay! Have fun.**_" Elena laughed on the other end and hung up. I placed Damon's phone back in my pocket again.

"**Kiara! Give us our phones back!**" Stefan shouted.

"**If you want them then you both are gonna have to come and get them!**" I shouted back. Before I got a glimpse at them I was pinned to the floor and both Damon and Stefan were tickling me for punishment. I screamed and giggled and laughed at the top of my lungs to beg them to stop, "**STOP! PLEASE STOP! I SURRENDER AND I'M SORRY!**" They both laughed but kept tickling me. Stefan had my shoulders and arms pinned to the floor whilst Damon did all of the tickling.

"**Tell us where our phones are and we'll stop the punishment.**" explained Damon.

"**FINE I'LL TELL YOU!**" They both stopped and waited for me to tell them where their phones are and I was catching my breath and I was gonna wait until I've calmed down a bit and then I'll play again, "**Mmm...Maybe not now. I'm having way too fun with the both of you.**" Before they got to continue with my punishment I pinned both of them to the ground with a large smirk on my face as their eyes went wide in surprise. I bent down and whispered in their ears, "**I'm gonna let you go now.**" I let them go and ran out of the house and headed towards Elena's house laughing and giggling with excitement.

Damon and Stefan stood shocked at the door and yelled out for me, "**KIARA!**"

_At Elena's House_

I knocked on the door quickly, "**Elena, it's Kiara!**" I shouted and Elena swung the door open.

"**Hey, what's going on?**" said Elena as she opened the door wide for me to enter.

"**I'm hiding from Damon and Stefan. I still have their phones and they are gonna turn up any minute. Please hide me somewhere?**"

Elena nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to a cupboard underneath the staircase, "**Here. Don't make a sound and put their phones on silent.**" Elena suggested and I nodded and put their phones on silent.

A few minutes later Elena's doorbell rang. Elena went to answer it and I listened in, "**Oh! Hey Damon, Stefan. What's up?**"

"**Have you seen Kiara anywhere Elena?**" said Stefan and I placed my hand over my mouth to keep myself quiet from laughing.

Elena furrowed her brows together in confusion, "**No I haven't. Why?**" I am so gonna thank Elena for this.

Damon spoke this time, "**She took our phones and we're trying to find her to get them back.**" I giggled at the point and the three of them heard me. I slapped my mouth shut, "**So she is here?**" Elena nodded and both of them came in. I took a step back and bumped into a lot of jackets and brooms and I couldn't get myself untangled and I fell out of the cupboard with a whole lot of stuff on top of me. I managed to get the jackets off of me and only came face to face with my brothers and Elena. I heard Jeremy coming downstairs and stood next to Elena.

"**What the hell was that noise?**" He stopped when he saw me lying on the ground covered in jackets and brooms around and on top of me. He burst out laughing.

"**Oh! Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here.**" I said as they both helped me get everything off of me. They both took each of my hands and pulled me up to a standing position.

"**Okay Kiara. You had your fun now give us our phones back, please?**" said Damon as he and Stefan both had their hands out to get their phones back. I sighed and went into my pockets to fish out their phones and placed them in their hands.

"**Fine, here.**" I yawned and my eyelids were going heavy. Damon caught me in time before I hit the ground. He pulled me up as I was resting in his arms and the three of us went back home.

_The Next Morning..._

I woke up early and it was 6:30am. I don't usually wake up at this time but sometimes I wake up earlier than that. I did my morning routine and went downstairs. I stopped in the parlour and saw Stefan sleeping on the sofa with a journal or book open. I went in front of him and smiled. I reached for the book and carefully took it from his grasp. I placed it on the table and covered Stefan up with a blanket. I walked towards the kitchen and got a blood bag from the fridge and I got a newspaper and read it quietly. A few minutes later, Stefan walked in, "**Hey sleepyhead. How did you sleep?**" I asked.

"**Good, thanks. Why are you up so early for?**" Stefan replied with a frown in confusion.

I sighed and told the truth, "**I couldn't get enough sleep last night. I've been having nightmares recently and they wouldn't go away. They've been haunting me for the past few weeks.**" I got up and made some coffee for the both of us and Damon. That reminds me, where is Damon anyway? "**I'm gonna check if Damon's up yet.**" Stefan nodded and I walked back upstairs and headed towards Damon's room. I knocked on the door, "**Damon, are you awake?**" I got no response back and I knocked a bit louder, "**Damon?**" Still no response. I walked in and the room was empty. No sign of Damon anywhere. I got my phone out and called him but I heard his phone in his room and it was on the nightstand. "**Fuck!**" I whispered with concern and worry in my voice. I ran downstairs again and shouted on Stefan, "**Stefan!**"

"**What's wrong?**" Stefan replied.

"**It's Damon. He's not in his room and his phone is left upstairs. His bed is unmade. I think someone took him during the night.**" I said in a hurry, "**What are we gonna do?**"

"**We need to call Caroline, Ric, Tyler and Bonnie but we need to make sure that Elena and Jeremy don't follow because we can't get distracted by their safety.**" replied Stefan and I nodded in agreement.

I got my phone out and text Ric, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler to come to the boarding house immediately.

_To: Ric, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler_

_From: Kiara_

_Meeting at the boarding house. Get here as fast as you can it's urgent!_

I waited for any response and I got them less than a second.

_To: Kiara_

_From: Ric, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler_

_On our way now._

"**They're on there way now.**" I said to Stefan and we waited till they arrived.


	17. Kidnapped & Tortured

_**Kidnapped & Tortured**_

_**Damon's POV**_

My eyes were still closed and I felt pain running through my veins and my body. I knew that I've been injected with vervain but I don't know who did it. I was sitting on the ground with my back pressed against a stone wall with chains around my ankles and wrists that were soaked in vervain. I felt something running down my stomach and head as I could smell my own blood. I opened my eyes and there was a dim light near the door and a small light above my head. I must be in some basement or something. I don't remember waking up in the boarding house in my bed. I was sound asleep, I must've heard something until I was knocked out. My head snapped up at the sound of keys unlocking the door and it swung open to reveal, well surprise, surprise. Katherine, "**Thank God you're awake. I was getting really bored because I didn't have any fun with your sleeping form.**" said Katherine.

"**What do you want Katherine?**" I growled and Katherine smirked.

She came and knelt down in front of me and whispered, "**I want you and Stefan, Damon. Elena has wrapped both of you around her little finger so I figured why don't I take her important boyfriend and his little brother.**" She traced her fingers around my jawline and slid them down to my bare chest, "**I think you and I are gonna have so much fun together.**"

"**Go to hell bitch!**" I snarled and Katherine slapped me across my face with a sting that was forming.

"**Don't talk to me like that! You know that I get angry when you do that.**" She growled right back at me and I closed my eyes praying to God for me to get out of here. Katherine giggled taking me out of my thoughts, "**Oh you won't be able to escape Damon. No one will rescue you including Elena and your little sister. Who I hate the most by the way. Your little sister always gets what she wants. It's a shame really because she's the one who killed your mother in the first place.**" I snapped my head up at her and she smiled evilly. I just wanted to get a stake and drive it through her heart already.

"**You're lying! You're always lying! It wasn't Kiara's fault!**" I shouted and Katherine roared with laughter.

"**Oh really? And how do you know? It's always her fault everything that she touches breaks or dies in her hands. See you and Kiara are very similar. You both have your mother's looks and personality whilst Stefan and Kayleigh are...how do I put this? Very irresistable. They follow your father's rules and always the golden chilkdren of the family. I like that.**" Is she fucking serious? "**But you know what the next best thing is? How about I bring Elena here and torture her in front of you and all of her friends?**"

"**You evil little sick bitch. Don't you dare lay a finger on either one of them!**" I warned and tugged on the chains that were holding me captive.

"**Or what, Damon? Huh? Apparently I can do whatever I want to do with them and you can't stop me because you're tied up. Deal with it!**" Katherine turned and went out the door whilst locking it behind her.

I yelled on her, "**KATHERINE!**" I got no response and I was getting weak and I felt my eyelids going heavy and I blacked out.

_At The Boarding House_

_**Kiara's POV**_

We were all gathered in the parlour and I was pacing back and forth in front of them, "**Kiara, I know how much you want to find Damon but I can't help you.**" said Bonnie and I glared at her.

"**He's my brother, Bonnie. If you had a sibling who was missing you would ask us to help you.**" I replied and continued pacing.

Caroline spoke at this point, "**She's right Bonnie. We need to help both her and Stefan. Plus for Elena. Damon's her boyfriend so we have to help them.**"

Bonnie sighed and nodded, _Of course it's for Elena_, "**Okay. I'll help. What do you want me to do?**"

"**Can you do a locator spell?**" asked Stefan and Bonnie nodded again.

"**Of course. Have you got anything of Damon's?**" I nodded and ran up to Damon's room and grabbed one of his shirts. I ran back downstairs and gave the shirt to Bonnie, "**I need your blood since both of you are blood related.**" I grabbed a knife and cut myself with it. I placed my hand over the map whilst Bonnie did the spell. We watched the blood drop trailing in the direction where Damon may be. The blood spot stopped where Fell's Church is, "**He's there but he's not alone. There's two other people with him.**"

"**Who?**" said Caroline.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open with worry and concern in them.

"**Elena and Jeremy.**" I said and I closed my eyes. This is my fault. I should've stayed at the Gilbert residence to make sure that both Elena and Jeremy were protected, "**I'm going after them.**"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes, "**Kiara, we don't know who's out there.**" replied Stefan.

"**FYI Stefan, Katherine would be the one who kidnaps them. She's obviously want you to be with her and then she'll stop. She loves to torture people brother. It's time to get our brother and friends back and end the bitch.**" I shouted and everyone nodded. Then an idea popped into my head, "**Stefan remember my two best friends Melanie and Nathaniel Fray?**"

Stefan nodded, "**Yeah. Why?**"

I smiled, "**Well I can call them and get some more help. They will be willing to helping us to save Damon, Elena and Jeremy. Plus they're the trustworthy ones and they've supported us through the years.**" Stefan smiled back and nodded and I called my two best friends.

"_**Hello?**_" said the familiar voice that I haven't heard in a very long time.

"**Melanie? It's Kiara Salvatore.**"

"_**No way! You've got to be kidding me! Kiara, how are you? Nathaniel and I haven't heard from you and your brothers and Kayleigh in a very long time! What's up?**_" Melanie replied with excitement from hearing from me.

"**Melanie, I need both yours and Nathaniel's help. Damon and my two other friends have been kidnapped by Katherine and we have to save them. Can you help us?**" I asked and there was a small silence on the other end of the line.

"_**Of course we will. Where are you?**_"

"**Mystic Falls. The Salvatore boarding house is near Wickery Bridge. It isn't hard to spot.**" I explained.

"_**Say no more. We're on our way now. Give us about half an hour to an hour. See you soon.**_" We both hung up and I smiled at the others.

"**They're coming. They're willing to help us out.**" I said to them.

"**Great.**" said Stefan.

_An Hour Later_

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Nathaniel and Melanie were standing there with smiles on there faces, "**Melanie! Nathaniel! Oh my God! It's so good to see you and thank you for helping us it means so much to me.**"

Nathaniel lent down and kissed my cheek, "**Anything for our best friend.**"

I smiled and hugged him and Melanie, "**Thank you. Even though you are Damon's best friend since you guys were younger.**"

"**Okay fair enough. Well we need to hurry and get your brother and friends back and kill Katerina.**"

Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise and shock, "**Guys, it's fine. They were from England and they knew Klaus and the other originals including Katherine. They were hiding from them and tried to find Katherine who was with Trevor and Rosemarie during the 1400s. Then they came and stayed here for over 200 years but stayed hidden and then they came and stayed with us in 1860. That's how we knew each other.**"

"**You guys can call me Nate or Nathan if you want, to make it easier for you than saying my full name.**" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"**Well! Let's get this show on the road and save our friends.**" cheered Melanie and we agreed and started planning our rescue mission.

_Back At A Basement Or Tomb_

_**Elena's POV**_

_What the hell happened? Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and looked around but there was only darkness and I couldn't see if Jeremy was here or with the others. I felt something heavy on my wrists and ankles only that I figured that I'm chained up. I tried tugging on them but nothing. I heard a groan and a cough that was coming through the darkness, then I heard my name getting called, "**Elena?**" I heard that familiar voice. Damon.

"**Damon? Are you okay? Where are we?**" I asked in a panic.

"**I'm supurb and I don't know where we are. Katherine brought us here for some strange reason.**" Damon sighed and moved a bit closer in the dim light and I was in shock at the sight of him. He needs to feed to survive but Katherine won't allow that.

"**Damon do you know where Jeremy is? Is he okay?**" I asked quietly.

"**Jer's fine. He's still breathing, he's just got knocked out.**" Damon explained and I smiled a little to him and he returned it, "**Elena we're gonna get through this, okay? You have to trust me.**"

"**I do trust you, Damon. I love you always and forever.**" Damon came towards me and I kissed him passioniately until the moment was ruined by Jeremy.

"**Oh guys come on. Get a room when we're back home.**" We laughed and waited for our friends to rescue us.


	18. Kiara's Twin Comes To Rescue

_**Kiara's Twin Comes To Rescue**_

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was walking towards the tomb of the church that was burned over 146 years ago and I could smell a familiar scent. Elena. I quietly walked to the entrance of the tomb and prayed to God that Katherine wasn't here. I walked in and looked around in the tomb and spotted Damon, Elena and Jeremy all unconscious. I quickly went up to Damon and tapped his cheek lightly and whispered, "**Damon? Damon come on, open your eyes brother.**"

Damon stirred and his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me and whispered back, "**Kiara?**"

"**It's okay Damon. I'm right here. I'm gonna get you guys out of here.**" I explained as I tried to unshackle Damon but didn't realise that they were soaked in vervain.

"**Kiara, it's a trap. You need to get out of here.**"

I shook my head, "**No! I'm not leaving any of you behind so that the bitch can torture you. She's gonna have to go through me first.**" I heard a loud thud and I spun around and went out to check on it. There was a pole that was sitting against the wall had fallen to the ground to distract me. I ran back to the room where Damon and the Gilbert siblings were only this time Melanie, Nate, Stefan, Caroline, Ric, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt were all there now tied up with shackles as well. Melanie, Nate, Stefan, Caroline and Damon had vervain soaked shackles and Tyler with wolfsbane soaked shackles. They were all unconscious. In the center of the room was Katherine.

"**Nice for you to join us Kiara.**" She turned around and smirked that I hate so much, "**Took you long enough.**"

"**They lot weren't here a few seconds ago. Only Damon and the Gilbert siblings. What do you want from us Katherine because you're already losing my patience?**" I took a few steps forward and was only a few inches away from her, "**And drop that stupid smirk off your face.**"

"**Or what? What are you gonna do about it? I'm not afraid of what you do to me to get information out because face it, it's not gonna happen!**" replied Katherine and I took another step towards her so that I was right up in her face.

"**I'm not afraid of you also because deep down you can't even hurt a fly when my brothers and I are around. You're scared shitless because you don't want to die. Well guess what Pierce? You will die in my hands and we won't have to deal with you and your stupid, idiotic games and threats because they don't work on me. Got it?**" I threatened and walked to my brothers who were still unconscious. I was about to untie them when I felt something heavy like a rock hit my head and I blacked out.

"_**Kiara!**_" I heard a voice calling my name but I couldn't quite put my finger on it of who was calling me, "_**Kiara, wake up! Come on!**_" I stirred and fluttered my eyes open. I was lying on a table of some sort on my back and I was shackled to my wrists and ankles. I tried tugging on them but my skinned burned as I realised that there's vervain on them, "**Kiara, are you okay?**" I turned my head and saw everyone awake but barely for Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Melanie and Nathaniel. The voice that I was hearing was Melanie's.

"**I'm okay. Just sore that's all. Are you guys alright?**" I asked and groaned in pain. I couldn't feel my legs or my back a little.

"**Yeah, we're okay. You look like shit by the way.**" Melanie laughed a little and I joined her.

"**I feel like shit all the time. Not very pleasant.**" I sighed and closed my eyes to concentrate on something and snapped my eyes open, "**Where's Katherine?**"

At this point Jeremy spoke up, "**She left like an hour ago. Apparently she's away to get something.**"

I sighed, "**Great. That's all I wanted to hear.**"

A few minutes later Katherine entered with a bucket and torture tools and also a huge bright light like the power of the sun's raise, "**Ah! Everyone's awake! This is gonna be fun. I would like to introduce you to someone.**" I couldn't see who was coming in the tomb but everyone else did, "**This is Jake. He's a warlock and a very powerful one to that. Jake that's Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Melanie, Nathaniel, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and on the table is Kiara.**"

That name sounded familiar, "**Jake? Jake Somerville?**"

Jake looked at me with wide eyes, "**Kiara Salvatore?**" He looked at Katherine, "**What the hell are you doing to these people Katherine? I didn't sign up for this!**"

"**We are gonna torture them Jake! So shut up and do as I command you to do.**" Katherine growled and I looked over at my brothers and friends. They gave me sympathy looks and had guilt in their eyes.

I was getting really frustrated, "**Okay, what the fuck is going on here? What have I bloody missed?**"

"**No need to be edgy. Jake is gonna do some things to you and trust me it will be cruel.**" explained Katherine and nodded at Jake.

Jake walked and stood at the right side of the table and his eyes were very apologising. _I'm so sorry Kiara._ I nodded at him in understanding and I felt pain go through my body. I screamed at the top of my lungs and my brothers were shouting for him to stop. The pain was excrutiating and it was soon died down and I was gasping for air, "**See? That's what you get for threatening me Kiara! And now let the fun really begin.**" I heard Katherine say as she grabbed a leather whip and dipped it in the bucket which I guessed that it was water laced with vervain. She whipped my exposed skin and I cried out in pain. It was going on for like hours and the number of times Katherine whipped me, the weaker I become. After over 100 whips I blacked out again.

_**Nathaniel's POV**_

I watched my best friend getting tortured by the most evillest bitch I've ever met. I wanted so badly of getting out of these shackles, kill the bitch and set everyone free. I heard Katherine giggle with excitement and I became furious, "**You're a cold hearted bitch Katherine! Leave Kiara alone or I swear to God I will kill you and we'll dance on your grave!**" I threatened and Katherine came walking towards me and knelt in front of me.

"**I like to see you try.**" She whispered in my ear and laughed. There was a loud thud in the other room and we all snapped our heads in the direction where the sound came from. Katherine got up and walked out. We heard another thud and a crack of a neck snap. Someone came in and she looked exactly like Kiara, her twin Kayleigh. She was a little different though. She had brown hair and had green eyes like Stefan's. Whilst Damon and Kiara both have piercing blue eyes and jet black hair.

"**Hey guys! Looks like you need some help there.**" She came and untied all of us and ran towards Kiara on the table, "**Kiara? Come on wake up sister!**"

Kiara stirred and fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Kayleigh in shock, surprise and grateful, "**Kayleigh?**"

"**Shhh, don't talk at the moment, you're too weak. Jake can you help them get better please?**" Kayleigh asked Jake and he nodded.

"**Of course I will!**" Jake cast a spell for all of us to heal and it worked.

"**We all better get out of here before Katherine wakes up.**" said Elena and everyone nodded. Damon grabbed Elena's hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"**Nate, can you carry Kiara please?**" asked Kayleigh and I nodded as I hauled Kiara in my arms and we all went back to the boarding house.


	19. What Are You Doing Here?

_**What Are You Doing Here?**_

_**Damon's POV**_

When we were back at the boarding house, Kiara was resting and Kayleigh was sitting by her bed watching our sister sleep. I knocked on the door and Kayleigh smiled at me, "**Hey Damon.**"

I smiled back, "**Hey Kayls. Can I speak to you alone for a few minutes please?**" Kayleigh nodded and I led her to the library and shut the door behind us. We sat on the chairs opposite each other.

"**What's up Damon?**" Kayleigh asked and I took a deep breath and started asking questions of why she's here and I need answers.

"**What are you doing here? We haven't seen or spoken to you in over a century. We haven't got any calls or letters from you. Why are you here?**"

Kayleigh looked down and took a deep breath and looked back into my eyes, "**I came back because I wanted to see you, Stefan and Kiara again. I know how difficult for the three of you after Father tortured you Damon and hell even Kiara. I wanted to help but I was afraid of Father. He tormented you and Kiara and hated your guts because you both look exactly like Mother. Stefan and I had been struggling because we wanted to help the both of you, really we did. Father had no right to do that to our family, Mother wouldn't allow that. I'm just glad that Stefan actually killed him. He was a dick. I came here so that I could reunite with my siblings again. After I heard that Klaus was here to kill Elena, I was angry. I was in the woods in the clearing where all of you were and Kiara killed him and she killed herself to protect you. I would've done the exact same thing, and I still would.**"

That was one heck of a speech Kayleigh had told me about, "**Why didn't you show yourself in the clearing?**"

"**I didn't know how you lot would react Damon. I understand that you don't believe me but that's what happened. I'm sorry for showing up here unexpected. I just wanted to come home and stay with my siblings and catch up. Get to know about Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Melanie and Nate. That's all I want.**"

I sighed and nodded, "**Okay. That's all I wanted to hear. You should go up and stay with Kiara for a bit, she's looking for you.**" We both got up and embraced each other.

"**Thank you Damon.**" Kayleigh said and I kissed the top of her head and we both walked out of the library and went back to our places.

_**Kiara's POV**_

I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed. My head was pounding and the pain in my head and stomach hurts like hell. I called for Kayleigh, "**Kayleigh?**" I felt a hand resting on mine.

"**I'm here Kiara. I'm not going anywhere.**" Kayleigh said whilst soothing me.

"**Kayleigh, everything hurts. The pain in my head and stomach. I can't take it!**" I admitted and coughed, "**Get Damon!**" I whispered and Kayleigh blurred out of sight.

_**Kayleigh's POV**_

I blurred out of Kiara's room and went to fetch Damon, "**Damon!**"

"**What?**" Damon replied with worry and concern.

"**It's Kiara! She's in a lot of pain and she wants you to help her.**" We both blurred back into Kiara's room and she was screaming and rolling around on her bed in agony.

"**Kiara, hey it's okay. I'm here.**" said Damon as he cradled her in his arms.

"**Damon, it hurts! Everything hurts!**" Kiara shouted and was panting for breath.

Damon looked at me, "**Kayleigh go down and get Jake and Judgy here now.**" I nodded and blurred out of the room again.

_**Damon's POV**_

I was trying to help Kiara to keep her still but she is one strong vampire. I heard a few footsteps entering the room. Judgy, Jake, and the whole gang were there. I looked over at Stefan, Kayleigh, Caroline, Melanie and Nate, "**Guys help me keep her down.**" They came and held Kiara down one on each side of her body. Stefan and Nate both held her arms and Caroline and Melanie held her legs. I looked over at Jake and Judgy, "**Do something! Make the pain go away.**"

Both of them nodded and set up candles and grimoires in front of them. They held each others hands and started chanting in a foreign language that most of us really don't understand what they were saying, "**It's done.**" said Bonnie. We all looked at Kiara who was laying still and sound asleep. We all let go of her and got out of the room to let her rest.

I looked at Jake, "**What did Katherine make you do when we were all tied up in the tomb?**"

Jake turned and looked back at me, "**Katherine wanted me to do a spell that cause her a lot of pain. I had to do it. Katherine would've killed me in front of my friend. I couldn't risk it.**"

"**So you tortured our sister so that you would've been kept alive?**" said Stefan as he walked beside me and entered the conversation. Jake nodded and looked down, "**At least she's safe and the others. That's all that matters.**"

_**Kiara's POV**_

I woke up and rubbed my head. I looked at my clock on my nightstand and it read 4:18am. _God! I really need to wake up later rather than sooner,_ I thought to myself. I sighed and walked out of my room and headed downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a couple of blood bags out of the fridge. When I closed the fridge door, I jumped as I saw Elena standing beside me, "**God! Elena, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Jeremy and Ric?**"

"**Sorry Kiara. I couldn't sleep and I was worried about you, are you okay?**" replied Elena.

I nodded and gave her a small smile, "**Of course I am, Elena. I'm just having a really rough week that's all. You?**"

Elena smiled and nodded, "**Same here. We've all been going through a rough patch here. Kayleigh's back to be with you guys. Tell me about her.**"

I was about to reply when Kayleigh had spoken behind us, "**I can do that.**" We both smiled and led Elena into the parlour as we both started telling a story about us, "**What would you like to know Elena?**"

"**I would like to know all of your history and stuff, if you don't mind of course?**" she replied as she watched Kayleigh and I exchange a glance at each other.

"**Okay. Well you know about Damon and Stefan, so it's our turn. Well as you can tell that Kiara and I are identical twins except for a few things we don't have in common with each other like our hair and eyes for example. My eyes and hair are the same colour as Stefan's and the same that goes with Kiara and Damon. I like playing sports and Kiara likes music and stuff. See we are completely different on the inside but...**"

"**Same on the outside.**" I said finishing Kayleigh's sentence. I gave my sister a playful nudge and we both giggled.

"**When our mother died, Damon and Kiara were both getting punished about something that they didn't do. Damon gets punched, kicked and abused more to protect Stefan, Kiara and I because we're family and that's what families do to protect your siblings from your abusive parent.**" Kayleigh sighed and continued, "**Damon was getting weak when Father finished punishing him. Kiara hugged him and said to Father...**" She paused and looked at me.

I continued from there, "**'I will not let you hurt my sibings any longer especially Damon. You better watch your back when the four of us come after you, Father!'** **I went to check on my siblings in Damon's room and the three of them were sleeping. I walked out and went to my father's room. I grabbed a knife that was lying on the table beside my father's bedside table. I said a few last words to him before I...killed him.**"

Elena was shocked when I confessed to her, "**You killed your own father? Why would you do that?**"

I glared at her, "**I did it to protect my brothers and sister, Elena. I watched Father torture Damon with my own eyes and I went to try and get the bastard off of him. Of course he stabbed me in the stomach. That's why I still have this scar to prove it.**" I lifted my shirt up and showed Elena my scar from 1853. Elena gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth.

_Flashback_

_Mystic Falls, 1853_

_I was with Kayleigh and Stefan in the gardens when we heard a scream coming inside the house. We ran in and saw Damon on the ground with blood on his face and shirt. Father was standing above him, "__**That's what you get for disobeying me, boy! Don't make that same mistake again!**__"_

_I stormed up to Father and slapped his face with so much rage inside my body, "__**How dare you! You just don't go and hit your own children like that! You know Mother wouldn't do that if she was still here with us!**__"_

_"__**Don't talk about you're mother in front of me young lady! Never mention her again in this household! Do you understand me?**__"_

_I shook my head in disagreement, "__**No! We can talk about our mother all we want! You don't give us orders, we make our own decisions, not you!**__" Father slapped me and pushed me to the ground. I stood up and squared my shoulders, "__**Come on, you guys. We're leaving whilst Father can sit in this house with his 'emotions' in this hell hole!**__" We all walked out of the house and went to fetch our horses. My horse was white, Kayleigh's was light brown, Stefan's was dark brown and Damon's was jet black._

_Father shouted on us, "__**Boys! Girls! You get back here this instant!**__"_

_"__**NO! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE US DO ANYTHING! YOU MADE OUR LIVES A LIVING HELL AND NOW WE'RE RETURNING THE FAVOUR! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FATHER!**__" I yelled and the four of us disappeared in the night with our horses running through the woods._

_End of Flashback_

Elena's eyes were wide in shock and surprise, "**You disobeyed your father and left town?**"

I nodded and smiled, "**It had to be done. Father was an asshole and I could be an asshole as well, that's where I get all of my witty and sarcastic remarks from Damon. We both have similar personalities. Goes for Kay and Stef.**" We all laughed and I felt Damon and Stefan's presence in the room, "**You both can join us , you know?**"

We turned and looked at my brothers as they both leaned on opposite walls with their arms crossed, "**That was really interesting story you both told Elena about. Good thing that you told her.**" Damon smirked and sat next to me and Stefan sat next to Kayleigh.

"**Although you did miss a few bits out of that story.**" said Stefan and we all turned and stared at him in confusion.

"**What are you talking about Stef? They didn't leave anything out.**" replied Damon and Stefan shook his head.

"**Yes, they did. When we were attacked in the woods by the vampires Kiara and Kayleigh both left to go hunting and came back with two girls so that we could feed to complete the transition.**"

_Flashback_

_I woke up in the middle of the woods with my head banging like a bass drum. I sat up slowly and searched for any cuts or bruises but there was nothing. Not a scratch on me. Except for the blood that stained my dress. I looked over and saw my brothers and my sister all out cold and I went over to Kayleigh, "__**Kay? Kay wake up!**__" Kayleigh stirred and opened her eyes._

_"__**What happened? Where are we?**__"_

_I helped her up, "__**I have no idea. I think we got attacked by vampires and we're turning into one. We either feed to complete the transition or die when the sun rises?**__"_

_Kayleigh stared at me with wide frightened eyes, "__**We're dead?**__"_

_"__**Kind of. We need to wake up Damon and Stefan before it's too late.**__" Kayleigh nodded and we went to our brothers, "__**Damon! Stefan! Wake up!**__" They both stirred and I looked at Kayleigh, "__**I'm gonna go and get a few people so that we can feed. We don't need to kill, all we need to do is compel, feed, erase. No bodies left behind and no kills.**__" Again Kayleigh nodded and I ran to get a couple of girls and men so that we could feed._

_When I got back and brought our 'presents' with me, both Damon and Stefan were awake and watched in confusion, "__**Ki, what is this?**__" asked Stefan._

_"__**We need to feed and get this over and done with before the sun rises. Now come on, eat up.**__" They all fed and the sun had risen and thank god for our daylight jewelery. Kayleigh and I both had lapis lazuli necklaces and both Damon and Stefan both had rings so that we could walk in the daylight, "__**We stick together as one. Always and Forever. As a family.**__"_

_End of Flashback_

"**You made your siblings into vampires?**" Elena was definately shocked about the rest of the story.

I nodded and looked down with guilt, "**I...I couldn't let them die. I needed my family, Elena. Family is more important. You have a very strong bond with your loved ones and you could never let them go. I know I wouldn't let them go. They mean so much to me.**" I sighed and had the courage to look up, "**They were mad at me and I didn't blame them. I ran and went somewhere else because I thought that they hated me for what I made them do.**" I shrugged my shoulders.

Damon wrapped an arm around me, "**We'd never hate you. Yes, we were mad but when you disappeared from us, we were worried and scared for you.**"

"**Wh-What? You didn't hate me for making you lot turn?**" They shook their heads, "**I love you guys.**"


	20. What Have We Got To Lose?

_**What Have We Got To Lose?**_

_**Elena's POV**_

It was too early in the morning. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 5:57am. I groaned, _Great! _I cursed myself as I got up and did my morning routine. I got a brush and stood in front of my mirror and started to stroke it through my hair to get the knots out. I got a navy blue top and dark skinny jeans and my converses on and went out of the house and walked to the Salvatore boarding house. I was half way until I heard a twig snap from behind. I turned around quickly to examine the area. Once there was nothing, I turned around and walked faster. What I didn't know was that someone was walking behind me. I turned again and saw that person catching up with me. The guy caught me from behind and I screamed as loud as I could. I closed my eyes and waited for that person to sink his teeth into my neck which never came. I opened my eyes and saw Damon and the vampire that attacked me were fighting and Damon drove a stake through the vampire's heart. Damon walked up to me with worry and concern in his face and posture, "**Elena, are you okay?**" I nodded and hugged him tightly. Damon wrapped his arms around me, "**What are you doing out at this time of night?**"

I looked up at him, "**I couldn't sleep and I was heading towards the boarding house and then all of this happened.**"

"**Elena, you could've been killed. If I didn't get here in time you would be dead and I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Come on.**" He lifted me up in a bride-style lift and ran at vampire speed to the boarding house. He set me down on my feet and walked in the house and sat on the couch. He got me a drink of water and sat down in front of me, "**Hope that'll help. Luckily I was already out during the night to get more blood bags for us and then I heard you scream.**"

"**Thank you.**" I smiled at him and he returned it.

"**No problem.**"

"**Not just for this Damon, for everything. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here.**" I sat my glass down and hugged Damon as he hugged me back.

We didn't hear anyone coming downstairs or entering the room when we heard them talking, "**Oh! Sorry, didn't know you were here Elena. Sorry to ruin the moment.**" Kiara said and went back out of the room and went into the kitchen to get a blood bag.

I looked up at Damon, "**Did you know that she was there?**" Damon frowned and shook his head from left to right, "**Oh, okay that was awkward.**"

We both laughed and heard Kiara shout from the kitchen, "**I heard that!**"

A few minutes later, Nate, Melanie, Stefan and Kayleigh came down for breakfast. We all sat at the island with blood bags, except for me. Damon made me some pancakes, eggs and bacon. Stefan spoke breaking the silence, "**So...What's the plan for today?**"

We all thought about that and came up with nothing, until my phone started ringing with Jeremy's name flashing, "**Jer? What's up?**"

"_**What are you guys doing today? I'm bored out of my mind.**_" replied Jeremy.

"**I don't know Stefan actually asked what we were going to do but we couldn't think of anything. Why?**"

"_**Just wondering. Can I come over in about 20 minutes?**_"

I looked over at the siblings and saw both Kayleigh and Kiara nod with smiles on their faces. I heard Damon and Stefan groan and I giggled, "**Of course Jer! We'll see you soon.**"

"_**Okay. Bye!**_" and we both hung up.

_20 Minutes Later_

There was a knock at the door and Kiara blurred to open it before she shouted, "**I got it!**" She opened the door and smiled up at Jeremy, "**Hey Jer. How are you?**"

"**I'm good thanks, you?**" replied Jeremy as Kiara stood aside to let him enter.

"**I'm good too thanks. We are really bored and we don't have anything to do. We called Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Ric to come here, so that we could think of something to do.**" They both came and sat on the sofas and everyone else came 5 minutes after Jeremy had appeared.

"**Hello?**" Chimed Caroline. She was a little late because she was sorting some stuff out with her mom.

"**In here Caroline!**" shouted Stefan and she came in and sat on a sofa next to me.

"**Hey guys. What's going on?**" she asked and Bonnie explained to her about what we could do today till the weekend.

"**We need your help, Care. We don't know what we're gonna do today till the weekend. Have you got any suggestions?**"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "**Well we can go for a vacation somewhere.**" We all glanced at each other thinking about it and back at Caroline, "**I mean we can all leave to like London, Paris, Rome, Glasgow anything just to get our minds cleared about what happened.**"

"**Sounds like a great idea.**" said Melanie and Nate nodded in agreement. We all started to make plans and book our flights for our trip. This is gonna be fun.

"**When do you guys think we can go?**" asked Matt and everyone turned to him. Matt looked at everyone, "**What? I was only asking what date and time is set for us to go that's all.**"

"**I'll try and get us booked for a flight for tomorrow at 2pm. Then get some reservations at hotels. Deal?**" said Damon and everyone nodded.

"**We better get back to our houses and pack before we'll be late and then we can all spend the night here and we'll leave first thing.**" I said and everyone agreed.

Kiara and Kayleigh were both singing together whilst packing. They were singing '_Bad Kids_' by Lady Gaga. I couldn't help but giggle and they both heard me. Once they finished singing, we all said goodnight and went straight to bed for waking up early in the morning.


End file.
